Water curse
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Kagome has been turned into a mermaid. She doesn't want Inuyasha to know about it, but has no idea how to reverse the curse. Other mermaids are determined to stop her. Can she turn back and save all the others from mermaid magic? IC
1. mermaid

**Please read the full chapter before deciding if you like my story or not. I might surprise you:**

Kagome sighed as she flicked her tail back and forth while lying on her stomach on the sandy shore. The waves would rush over her body every moment or so and then pull back into the ocean. Her scaly green tail shimmered in the moonlight.

It had been a few days now that she had her 'water curse'. Kagome had no idea how it happened, or why. One day she just woke up in the ocean with a flipper instead of feet. She knew where she was, by the ocean she and Inuyasha had been traveling by. She liked to sit on the sand and wait, she didn't know what she was waiting for but waiting was nice. But she knew better. If she stayed to long on the shore Inuyasha would surly catch her scent and find her and she couldn't let that happen, not being in _this _state.

She knew a demon was behind this, somehow. But they had not run into any demons lately, especially a water demon. Yes they were traveling next to the ocean, but no demons were present. Even now as the shikon-no-tama still hung from her neck no demons attacked her. She wondered what was going on, but no answers were to be found. Once in a while she would see Inuyasha pass by, sniffing for her scent. She knew he had caught it in the wind so she would just slip back into the ocean waters and watch from afar as he sadly walked back to camp.

You could see Kagome's ribs under her strapless blue bikini top. She hadn't eaten since she was a mermaid, which was about three days. She had no clue as to how to find food. She sighed again, and slipped back into the depths of the ocean as a red dog eared figure approached the shore.

Much to Inuyasha's disappointment, he found nothing yet again on the shore. Every time he was sure Kagome was there, her scent would vanish once he got there. Though this time he did manage to she a flick of a green tail sink into the water. He growled. Mermaids, as he knew, loved to trick people. Some one was behind this, and he was sure it was mermaid. He walked over to the shore, the waves barley brushing against his feet. He gazed out into the night. "Kagome," he whispered.

Tears streamed down her face as she watched Inuyasha walk away. She knew every time he came, would dampen his hopes and soon he would stop coming in total. She knew it was nothing when he came. No talking or waving or even nodding their presence, but it still ment a lot to her just to see him. She knew she could never tell him though. What would he say? What could she say? Inuyasha would probably just give up on her and go back to his love, Kikyo.

Kagome winced. Just the thought felt as if she were being stabbed in the heart. She still had to wonder what he thought when he woke up that morning and she was gone. Did he think she left him? That she no longer liked him? If he ever thought this he would never come back. Kagome slowly crept onto a boulder sticking out of the sea and sat there, looking up at the bright moon.

Inuyasha dropped back to his spot at camp. Everyone looked up, but looked back down when he didn't respond. Shippo sniffled softly. He missed her, they all did. Inuyasha couldn't help but think that Kagome had left him out of her own free will. He shook the thought away. He saw the flipper, he knew that some mermaid had captured Kagome. How else could he smell her scent by the ocean? He growled softly. Mermaids weren't easy to deal with. For one thing they could breath under water, he couldn't. They had the advantage. Not him.

Night slowly turned to day and Kagome woke up with her head propped up against the rock. She stretched out her arms and squinted her eyes from the blinding sun. Maybe today would be the day that she would turn back to normal and see Inuyasha and the others again. Or today could be the day were they move on and leave their long lost friend stranded in the ocean. Kagome held back her tears. She had done enough crying already. If she wanted a plan she would need to explore her new home first. So Kagome dove down.

The water was truly beautiful. The kind you only see in adds for vacation. The water was crystal blue with lots of different color fish and coral everywhere. Clown fish, bright coral, rainbow fish, even a dolphin or two. When they would glance at her way she would smile and they would make their squealing sound and do a flip out of the water. Kagome would laugh and the fish would swarm around her. Now she knew at least one thing, the ocean animals were her friends, not her foes.

Inuyasha woke up early before the others and dashed back over to the shore. He wanted to catch that mermaid. No, he wanted to kill her and bring his Kagome back. Wait. Since when was Kagome _his _Kagome? He blushed at his own thoughts. Inuyasha sat down and waited. He knew the mermaid would come. He just needed to be patient.

Kagome giggled as she held onto the dolphin's top fin as he glided threw the water as if it her nothing. The dolphin was fast and kind. Kagome glanced back to find the rest of his pack swimming by her. She stuck out one hand and pat another on the head. It purred softly. Kagome frowned. It sounded like Inuyasha's purr when she would rub his doggy ears. Kagome pushed the thought away. She needed to figure out her new home and the only way to do that was with the help of the dolphins. She could do it by herself, but they were faster. Much faster.

Inuyasha sighed. He had been waiting for hours. Maybe he should come back at sun fall, that was when he did smell Kagome's scent. Besides the others are probably getting worried. Inuyasha paused, then gloomily stop up and headed back.

Kagome laughed when the dolphin jumped out of the water. She looked around. She could no longer see the shore. In fact, she was lost. She frowned. Where was she? Kagome panicked. She needed to be back at shore by sun down to see Inuyasha. She had wasted the day away and now it was going to be to late. She slid off the dolphin's back. They stopped. Now would be a great time to know how to speak dolphin. She sighed. "Can you take me back to shore?" she pleaded. The dolphin gave her a puzzled look. "I guess you don't speak Japanese." She turned back. She would have to find the shore by herself.

Inuyasha sat on the dark shore. It was night fall and the mermaid had yet to show up. Maybe it knew his plans. He sighed. He would have to wait.

**I promise to have dialogue in the next chapters. Really here I just wanted to familiarize you with what's going on. If you didn't like it please at least read and few more chapters before judging. Pleeeeeeeeease REVIEW! **


	2. truth

**See you did want to read my next chappie! That's so sweet tear tear**

Kagome raced threw the midnight black water. Not only was she lost, it was dark. She was deep under water and figured her best bet would be at the surface. Kagome snapped her flipper back and forth as fast as she could go to get to the top. With out realizing it, she was swimming to fast and she jumped clear out of the water, flipper and all. After dropping back down in the water Kagome glanced around. No one had seen that, right? She sighed from relief and then smiled. That was _actually_ kinda fun. She smirked.

Kagome peaked her head out of the water, making sure she wasn't near shore. She smiled once she didn't see anything. Then she did it again. And again. And again. In fact, she was swimming forward with small leaps here and there. Not only was it fun, but it was faster. She glanced behind her to see the dolphins doing the same thing she was doing. She would jump, they would jump. She would dive, they would dive.

Soon they were spinning, jumping, diving, and racing. Soon she slowed down to catch her breath. The dolphin swam under her and then up, letting her rest on its back. She giggled. The day was pretty fun for being turned into a mermaid. Then with another smile she jumped higher than she had all night, making a good five or six feet out.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. Was that _Kagome's _laugh? He sniffed. It was certainly her scent. Maybe he hadn't been crazy all of those other nights. Maybe Kagome really was out there somewhere. Maybe she hadn't left him on her own free will. Maybe she needed his help. Inuyasha paced from worry. "Damn this is so hard, where is she?"

Kagome looked around. She gulped. She was closer to shore than she thought. At the same time she smiled. "I'll get to see Inuyasha again," she said while patting the dolphin on the head. Kagome knew better than to be seen, but she was to happy, she had to jump. One last time. Besides who cares if Inuyasha caught a glimce of her, he would never dream that it was her. He'd probably just think that it was a fish.

She slid off the dolphin and jumped, high. The dolphins did the same, but she thanked them (though they have no idea what she is saying) and shooed the away. She didn't need an audience when she was with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's body tensed. It was the mermaid. He wanted to spring up, but he knew not to. He didn't want to make a scene. If the mermaid saw him she would just think he was causally sitting there. Then he would fight. Catching your enemy by surprise.

Kagome crept up and hid behind her rock. Her head peaked out of the water. The tip of her tail was also sticking out, with the occasional flick. There was Inuyasha, just sitting there. "Did he come to look for me? Maybe he just wants to be alone. He doesn't look like he's looking for anybody. I should go." Kagome thought aloud. She sighed and let a tear stream down her cheek. This could be the last time they were together, even if Inuyasha didn't know it. With one last glance she swam off. She didn't dive or hide. She jumped. And jumped. Then disappeared.

Inuyasha jumped up and rubbed his eyes. Yes he saw the mermaid but. . . but. "Was that Kagome?" Inuyasha sniffed. He smelt the salt from her tears and her scent, but they faded away with the mermaid. "It couldn't have been." He walked over to were the waves brushed against his feet. Soon he was knee deep in the salty water. It couldn't have been her, could it? "Kagome!" he called out into the night.

She stopped. Did he know, about her? Had she been caught? She turned and jumped out of the water. Surprisingly she giggled. Then she was gone.

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes again. "Was that her?" His ears still twitched from her laugh. He called again, but no response. He called over and over again, but to no avail. He knew that was the last he would see of the mermaid, at least for the night. He turned back and headed for camp. "That was Kagome?"

Kagome smiled as she lied down on the ocean floor. The dolphins approached, but she shooed them away. She knew that the fish and dolphins were her friends, but she didn't want to get to connected to them. Something told her she would be human again, very soon. She faded into sleep with a smile on her face.

Kagome woke up early the next morning. It was still dark, but she didn't care. She lied stomach down on the shore with the waves rushing over her with each passing moment. She couldn't help but smile. Kagome liked to sit in the waves, but she knew once Inuyasha came to view she would have to slip from sight. Her strapless blue bikini top help tight with each wave, but her green flipper would toss and turn freely.

Soon the sun was beginning to rise and she was drifting to sleep. Her eye lids felt very heavy, but she didn't want to sleep. What if Inuyasha came? "No. . .no," she mumbled to herself, but soon slipped away.

Inuyasha woke up before the others. His nose twitched. _Kagome! _He jumped up and ran towards the shore. He stopped when he saw a lump of something lying in the ocean waves. He sniffed. Was that Kagome? He walked over. _That was her last night. _He knelt down next to her.

She had her arms crossed under her head, while lying on her stomach. Occasionally her tail would flick.

_How did this happen? I'm sure this is her. It has to be. I know it is! _Inuyasha shakily put his hand out and slid it over her scaly bottom half, from the bottom of her belly button to the tip of her tail. "Inuyasha. . . ." she mumbled in her sleep and rolled over. He drew back, but stopped. _She's dreaming about me? _

Inuyasha gently stroked her hair and her eyes flickered open. She jumped from surprise and went to swim back out into the water. Inuyasha went to grab for her hand, but missed. "Wait!" he said. Kagome stopped, but wouldn't look at him. "Kagome?" he asked. She nodded and then whistled. Inuyasha's ears twitched. Before he could ask why she did that a dolphin appeared and was grabbed on to its flipper and sank into the water. "Why did she leave?"

Kagome cried once she got to the ocean floor. "He probably hates me now that he knows. Maybe he'll just go back to Kikyo. He could never accept me for who I am now. I can't even stay that long out of water! He'll never come back," she wept.

**Pleeeeeeese REVIEW! **


	3. shark

**Heh so it's like midnight but I feel like writing:**

Inuyasha's ears dropped and he just gazed out into the ocean. "Did she just leave me?"

The sun was now shining highly and brightly in the sky. Inuyasha turned and went back to the others. "Inuyasha!" said Shippo. He looked up. "Where have you been?" the little fox kit wanted to know. He looked around behind Inuyasha. His smile left once he realized Inuyasha didn't bring Kagome to them. "Did you find Kagome?" asked Miroku. "No," Inuyasha lied. _Maybe she doesn't want me to tell anyone. _"Why have you been leaving so much then?" asked Sango. "I'm just looking ok, it's not anything else!" he snapped. She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down.

Kagome eventually stopped crying, once she got to the point in which she could physically cry no more. (talk about a lot of crying) She looked up. The water was go clear, it was like it wasn't even there. She could see the sun and clouds clearly. Kagome looked around at all the tropical fish and coral. Now that it had been four days with out food she was getting really hungry.

She swam over and pulled out a piece of seaweed and took a small bite. She scrunched up her face, but swallowed anyway. "This is disgusting," she said. After forcing a few more bites she chucked the plant. She was hungry, really hungry, but that was to gross. She swam over, but stopped. Where were all the fish?

Kagome looked around. "Hello?" she called. She squinted her eyes and saw why everyone wasn't there. Shark. Tiger shark. Not good. Kagome froze in place. "Don't let it see me," she pleaded. It looked around, and glanced her way. Even worse. She rushed off. That was her mistake. It followed.

With her dolphin friends gone she had to swim on her own. Over a coral plant under a branch. She dodged and swerved, but she couldn't shake it. It was getting close. Too close. Kagome winced as it took a snap at her tail. Thankfully ahead was another reef. She went threw the plant, while the shark had to swim around. It was still to fast. Surface. She could lose it there, right?

Inuyasha sniffed. Kagome's blood? Faint, but still there. He stood up. "Inuyasha where are you going _now_?" whined Shippo. He didn't respond and walked off. Once he was out of sight he took off in a sprint.

Kagome reached the surface. So did the shark. She wasn't getting anywhere with this. She jumped out. It jumped out. The stupid thing was mimicking her moves, waiting for her to get tired, then to strike. Kagome panted, she couldn't get tired. She couldn't stop. She jumped again, only about two feet out, not high. Not good. Where were the dolphins?

Inuyasha stopped in the sand. He sniffed again. He was sure now, her blood. He winced. He couldn't help her, not with her being under water. He looked out. She jumped again. So did the shark. "Kagome!"

Each jump, each pump, each breath. They hurt. She glanced back only for a second. The shark had gotten her tail worse than she thought. Kagome whimpered softly and swam on. It was catching up. Fast. She jumped again. This thing wasn't losing even an ounce of energy and she was exhausted. She looked around. Her boulder. She shore. Inuyasha. She stopped and then swam again, the shark caught up even more.

There has got to be something a mermaid could do that a shark couldn't. She jumped again. That was it! The shark couldn't jump as high as her. Two feet at max. She could escape it, if she could surplus the pain in her tail.

Inuyasha ran to the edge of the ocean. It was obvious that she was being chased by a shark. She had jumped at least three times with him watching. He wanted to help, but they were to far off and he wasn't that good of a swimmer. He ran out until the water came up to his waist. "Kagome!" he tried again. She jumped, so did the shark.

She jumped higher. The shark didn't. She jumped and whirled with a spin. The shark couldn't. It wasn't as agile. On her last jump she noticed Inuyasha. Had he been there the whole time? Her heart skipped a beat. She was making a total fool of herself. Losing to a mortal shark. She turned around. She could hit it. Hopefully.

It opened its mouth. Kagome punched it right in the nose. Her hand was glowing pink. "That's new," she murmured. She dove under its belly and punched at its heart. She killed it, right? She looked up. It bit at her hip. She screamed. Then it died. The grip loosened and she managed to wriggle out. She wanted to sit on her boulder because she knew more sharks would come if they smelled her blood. But she couldn't. Inuyasha was there. What would he say? Pathetic.

She couldn't bare it anymore. Slowly Kagome crept up on the rock. Her hip and tail were bleeding. She winced just looking at it.

Inuyasha stopped. His heart dropped. Kagome was hurt. _His _Kagome was hurt. Under _his _watch. His eyes flashed red for a moment before he bound over to her.

Kagome looked up to see him coming. She weakly slid off the rock and sunk into the water. Inuyasha wouldn't let her get away so easily. She was hurt. She needed him. Why did she keep leaving? He reached down and grabbed her hand, pulling her backup.

Kagome looked down. What was he going to do, laugh? She softly cried, hoping he wouldn't notice. He did. "Kagome you're hurt!" he exclaimed. "I'll get over it," she said weakly. Kagome expected him to let her go. She said she'd be fine. That was all she thought he needed. But he picked her up and hugged her?

"First you run off and now you're hurt, how did this happen?" he demanded to know while still holding her tightly. She went to speak but more sharks swarmed.

"I don't have time for you!" he yelled at the circling fins. He gently put Kagome on the rock and looked at the water. "Iron reaver soul stealer!" he shouted. The circling stopped. No time for celebration, he turned to Kagome who was trying to make a weak escape. He rushed over and picked her up bridal style. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Thank you for helping me," she said and dropped out of his arms. "Kagome what's wrong?"

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. She didn't speak. "We need to tend to your wounds," he stated. She looked away. He growled and went over and picked her up again. "Come on we've got to get you back to camp," he ordered. He started to walk away, but Kagome spoke up. "Um, Inuyasha," she started. "What?" he asked. "Water," she said while looking back at the ocean. They were still on shore, but she needed to stay by the water. She was a mermaid. They kinda have to stay together.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. "My wounds will heal," she said. He looked down. "But what about _you_? Have you even eaten anything since, well, this?" She didn't respond. "You have to eat!" he insisted. "I also have to have water," she said. Inuyasha slowly walked back into the water and stopped when it was about knee deep. He gently put her down.

"Promise you'll be back at nightfall?" he asked. "I promise," she said. She turned to leave, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist. He hugged her once again and then kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be fine," she reassured. He nodded. Then she swam away.

**It is late! Who cares it's a Friday. This is my problem. Instead of Friday plans like everyone else I write storys. I need a life. Oh well, please REVIEW! **


	4. waiting

**I hate writing sad stroys, they make me cry. Oh my gosh I was wrote the first three chapters last night, like in ONE night and now it's morning and I'm doing this and I was up so late I couldn't walk strait or see. Even now the letters are kinda blurry. And I am kinda sick. . . . .maybe I should lie down.**

Inuyasha watched as Kagome sunk down into the water. With one last glance she disappeared. Inuyasha turned around, he had to tell the others.

"What?" shouted Sango. "Mommy!" exclaimed Shippo. "Mermaids are know to trick Inuyasha, could this whole thing just be a setup?" asked Miroku. "No, it's her. I know it is!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!" said Sango. "I don't know, I guess I wanted to make sure that my eyes weren't tricking me first," mumbled Inuyasha. "Your head could be tricking you. That wouldn't be a first," Miroku laughed. Sango laughed softly too. "When do I get to see mommy?" whined Shippo. "Tonight, I hope," said Inuyasha. His heart dropped. What if she didn't show up. She could be miles away from shore by now, or worse in trouble! He just let her slip away! Inuyasha stopped. No. Kagome would be there. He was sure.

The clear water sparkled all around Kagome as the bright colored tropical fish swam by. Most of the animals had come back, even her dolphins, but she wasn't that interested. Now that she knew about her beautiful home, it was time to figure out how to change back. She sighed. Something caught her eye. It was a flipper of something she hadn't seen before. It was big. She gulped. Something else? But, it was purple. That's not normal, at least for a shark. She would have to think about it later.

Although her home was in deed one of the most gorgeous things she had ever seen, there was nothing to do. As hours passed Kagome noticed that her wounds were healing. She smiled. At least she healed faster than normal. She stopped. She couldn't see the others in this! She had a strapless blue bikini top. Basically, nothing. She knew Miroku would love it. "My shirt has got to be around here somewhere," she said while looking in every direction. She growled. Nothing but a coral reef. But that didn't make sense. Her clothes just couldn't disappear. Well, she did so her clothes probably could too. Kagome would have kicked at the rock below, but she didn't have any feet.

"I hate waiting," said Shippo. "I said _tonight_ that means _at night_!" said Inuyasha for the tenth time. "You could have just said five minutes," said Sango. Miroku laughed. "You are so dull my friend." Inuyasha hit him over the head. "Truth hurts!" said Miroku. "Ya, for you," snorted Inuyasha.

Kagome was officially bored. So she jumped. Twirled. Even mastered the flip. Kinda fun, but not for an entire day. She wove in and out of the corals and chased the fish, playfully. She would never hurt them on purpose. "Maybe I could find something for Sango or Shippo," she thought aloud. Then it hit her. "Pearls!" But she would need to go into deeper water and night was falling fast. "I can make it back in time," Kagome told herself and swam away from the shore.

Once she got in about fifty feet water she swam down to the bottom. Kagome started to dig around in the sand, which was hard with no gravity because the sand would float around by her face, making it hard to breath and see. So she was constantly changing spots. After a few minutes of endless searching she found a pile of clams. Kagome picked one up and tried to pull it open. Nothing. It was to strong. She picked up a rock and hit it together. If she hadn't been under water she was sure that it would have sparked.

She tried again and again and again. Then it opened. Kagome smiled and looked inside. Nothing. She slapped her hand over her face. How could she have forgotten. Not all clams have pearls. Kagome angrily tossed it over her shoulder and started to crack another one open. Every time, nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Something!

Kagome reached her hand in and puled out a tiny pearl. So it was no neckless, it was still pretty. She gently placed it beside her and begun to work again. She couldn't just give Sango one, that would break Shippo's heart. It was all or nothing, and she was determined to have all. Finally after hours and cracking and tossing she found another. That was when she noticed her surroundings. Dark. "Eep I'm late!" She quickly gathered her two pearls in her hand and swam to the surface.

"She's not coming, is she?" sobbed Shippo. "No, of course she is. She's just a little late," said Inuyasha as they all sat on the sandy shore. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?" asked Miroku. "I know it was her!" yelled Inuyasha. "Let's just wait to find out. If she shows up great, if she doesn't we keep looking," suggested Sango. The nodded.

Kagome jumped out of the surface. She looked around. "Ah shore is at least one hundred yards away!" She squinted and saw figures on the beach. "At least they came, oh they've got to hate me now." Kagome didn't want them to leave, and she would never make it back before they would leave. She slapped her tail down on the surface of the water, kinda like a beaver. Making a big slapping sound. Maybe they would hear her and wait. She hoped. She slapped her tail down again and jumped out. Anything to get their attention.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked out. "It's Kagome!" he shouted and stood up. Shippo smiled and jumped on his shoulder. "Mommy!" he shouted out and waved his hands. Kagome slapped her tail again. "Kagome?" asked Sango and Miroku. "That speck, is her?" said Sango. Shippo nodded. "I can smell her scent," said Inuyasha. "Me too!" said Shippo. Kagome jumped out again, this time higher. "Mommy!" Shippo called out.

**Weeeeee cool. Well I'm super busy today so I have to stop. I'm going to start the next chapter, but I don't know how long it will take me to finish it. sigh PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. others

**I know you guys can't wait to read the rest. . . . .**

Kagome dove down in the water. She smiled. "Maybe they don't care what I look like," she thought aloud. She raced forward under water, the bubbles zoomed by as she passed. But she stopped and looked at her hands. One. One pearl. She looked around frantically. Where was the second pearl?

Kagome looked back. There it was, falling. Falling fast. Into the darkness. "No!" she yelled. She dashed after it. She dove down deeper. Catching the little pearl right before it could hit the ground. Kagome smiled and then tried to swim back up. She jerked to a stop.

Her tail was caught on a. . . .chain? Why was a chain there? She put both of her hands around her tail and yanked, but to no avail. "Help!" she shouted. She looked around to catch a glimce of a large purple tail. Was that the one from before? "Mr. Fish can you help me?" she pleaded. No response. Not even a bubble. That's no never good. She whined. "This is not what I need," she whimpered.

"What's taking her so long?" whined Shippo. "I don't know," said Inuyasha as he continued to look out at the water. "Look at that," said Miroku. "What!" said Inuyasha. "There aren't any waves, even in the wind. That's not right," said Sango. "I smell mermaid magic," said Miroku. "No," said Sango. "If it _were_ mermaid magic there would be big waves, not none at all," she said. "Ya," pondered Miroku. "Sango isn't mermaid magic combined with their emotions?" asked Shippo. "Shippo's right," said Sango. "What are you all getting at!" demanded Inuyasha. "No waves, maybe distress?" asked Miroku. Sango nodded. "Seems logical," she said. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled out to get no response.

They looked out. "I saw a purple flipper!" yelled Shippo as he ran out toward the ocean. "Stop!" said Inuyasha as he ran over and picked up the kit by the tail. "No I want to see mommy," he whined. "Kagome didn't have a purple flipper," he growled. "Someone else is here," Inuyasha snapped. "Are you sure Inuyasha," asked Miroku. "Positive," he snorted. "Look the waves started back again," said Shippo. "Mermaids love to trick," said Miroku. "Since Kagome isn't as experienced this _other_ mermaid can probably over power her," said Sango. "So what's gonna happen?" sniffled Shippo. "I don't know Shippo," said Miroku. "But one things for sure, someone is messing with us," said Sango. Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked around. "Stupid pearl," she muttered and released her grip on the chain. "Now Inuyasha will never come back." She looked around. "Where did all the fish go? Why is it so dark?" she asked to herself. She turned back to the chain. "Let go of me!" she demanded. It loosened. "What?" She looked around. Mermaid magic could be a good thing. "Release me!" she demanded again, this time louder. It loosened. "Go away!" It loosened. "I have to get to Inuyasha!" her eyes flashed red. It disappeared. It didn't break. It vanished completely. She sighed and smiled.

Kagome surfaced. "Mommy!" said Shippo. "Shippo!" she smiled and dove back down. "Kagome don't move!" said Miroku. "She can't hear you," Inuyasha growled. Shippo jumped into her arms once Kagome washed up on shore. "Mommy I was afraid you left me!" Shippo snuggled closer into her hug. "I missed you too," she smiled. Kagome stopped. "Something's not right," she looked back at the ocean.

"Ain't that a pretty sight," said a voice. "Ya," said another. "I agree," said the next. "Show yourself!' ordered Inuyasha. "No need to get aggressive, we weren't hiding in the first place," said the mermaid as she sat onto of the boulder.

She had a purple flipper and a green strapless bikini top. Her hair was blond and long. The other had a red flipper and purple top. The next had a blue flipper and red top. The last two both had long brown hair.

The purple one laughed. "What is this. Let's see two humans, two demons, a mermaid, and a _hanyou_?" she laughed again along with her friends. "Pathetic," said one. "Disgraceful," said the other. "You're little group we could care less about, but your friend is one of us now," said the purple flippered one. Kagome dropped Shippo she winced. "Stop it!" she yelled. She put her arms over her head. "Stop it!" she yelled. "What are you doing to her?" Inuyasha growled.

"No, no, no, NO!" Kagome yelled. She shut her eyes. "Just calling her back to where she belongs," smirked the one with the red flipper. "Mind control," snapped Sango. Shippo shook her arm gently. "Kagome?" he asked softly. "Be careful Shippo!" shouted Miroku. Kagome started to faintly glow green. "I WON'T!" she yelled. Her eyes opened. They were glazed over, completely red. "Don't disobey sweety," said the purple mermaid and she flicked her wrist. Kagome fell over. "You killed her!" cried Shippo. "No I wouldn't do that now. She's just resting," she smirked.

Inuyasha pulled out the tetsusaiga and it transformed. "Leave Kagome alone!" he ordered. "Heh," said the red one. "Wind scar!" he yelled. But the wind vanished. The mermaids disappeared. "Until next time," said a hidden voice.

Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome. Her eyes flickered open. "What's going on?" she asked. Kagome looked around. "Where did that one girl go?" she asked. "The mermaid?" asked Miroku. She nodded. "We don't know," said Sango. "What a relief," she sighed. "What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha. "How is that good? We need to catch them," Inuyasha said. "No way, I'm fine now. Let's just forget about them," she said. "We can't just do that," said Miroku. "They said they're coming back," said Sango.

"Mommy!" said Shippo while jumping back into her arms. "Shippo," she snuggled into him and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're ok," smiled Sango. Kagome looked up. "Sango I missed you!" she yelled. "I missed you too," laughed Sango. "Oh hippo, Sango I have something for you," said Kagome while opening her hand to reveal the two pearls. "Wow it's so pretty," said Shippo. Sango walked over. "Ya, this is beautiful," said Sango while picking it up and looking at it closely. Kagome giggled. "It took forever to find them, and then I lost them and I had to find them, and then I got stuck and them everything got dark," she thought aloud.

"That's why you were down so long? For some stupid rock!" shouted Inuyasha. "No I got stuck is all," she said. "You risked your _life_ for a rock!" "I'm fine now aren't I?" "That's not the point!" shouted Inuyasha. "I like your top," snickered Miroku. "Eep I completely forgot!" said Kagome while covering herself with her arms. "Could you get one for Sango?" he was now cracking up. Inuyasha went to hit him over the head, but Miroku fell back. "Wind?" he asked. Kagome had a really pissed off face on. "Mermaid magic I'd have to say," laughed Sango as she hugged Kagome. "Now that's something I could get used to," she laughed. Kagome smiled. At least Sango was having a good time.

"Well I see you have mastered your mermaid powers," said Miroku while dusting the sand off his kimono as he stood up. "Ya, except for eating," snapped Inuyasha. "What _have_ you eaten Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Why does that matter?" she nervously asked. "I can count your ribs, so yes it does matter," said Inuyasha. "Fine I'm just not a very hungry person," she pouted. "Why don't I bring something back?" asked Sango. "That would be wonderful!" exclaimed Kagome. "So much for not being hungry," said Shippo.

Shippo jumped out of her arms and went over to her tail. Slowly he reached out his hand and touched it, and pulled back. Kagome giggled. "It's not going to bite you," she laughed. Shippo touched it. "What's it like to have a flipper Kagome?" he asked. "Really boring, the water is really pretty, but besides that all you do is swim around all day," she said. "I'd rather have a fuzzy tail like you," kagome said while tugging at Shippo's tail. He blushed faintly. Miroku and Sango laughed. Sango reached over and touched her tail as well. Soon even Miroku touched it. Kagome laughed. "I'm glad to see I'm interesting," she managed to say. "Inuyasha don't _you_ want to feel Kagome?" asked Miroku with a smirk. Sango hit him over the head. Inuyasha blushed and turned the other way.

Shippo yawned. So did Sango and Kagome. "Maybe we should -yawn- go to sleep?" asked Shippo. "Ya," said Sango and Kagome. Kagome curled up into a ball right were the waves would rush back and forth on the shore. Shippo curled up next to her and Sango leaned against her too. Miroku smiled and faked a yawn. "I'm tired too," he smiled. Inuyasha picked him up by the scruff of his kimono and put him behind him. "Then you can sleep over there," said Inuyasha. Miroku sighed and walked away. Soon everyone drifted to sleep. Except Inuyasha. He looked over at Kagome one last time and sighed. "Kagome," he whispered.

**Ohhhhh so sweet, right? So touching. Well not I get to do my favorite thing. Homework. sigh Please review! **


	6. morning

**Hehehe I'm skipping homework now. . . . . . **

Eventually Shippo and Sango had to move away from Kagome since they couldn't sleep. Kagome might have liked the waves, but they keep a person awake _all _night. Inuyasha stayed up most of the night, but soon drifted to sleep as well.

Kagome was the first one to wake up, even before the sun. She would just sit on her boulder, the waves crashing against her every moment or so. She would sing softly, and, like every other mermaid, her voice sounded like the heavens. Sometimes she didn't even know what she was saying, the words came out alone. Not that it mattered, her new instincts helped her along. Once the sun started to come up she slipped back into the water.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered. _When did I fall asleep? _He looked around. "Kagome?" He stood up and looked intently in every direction. "Kagome!" he called out. "Relax Inuyasha or you'll wake everyone else," said Kagome as she surfaced. "Where'd you go!" he demanded to know. "A little swim, geez the world isn't coming to an end." "Feh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, but thanks for worrying," she smiled. "Keh."

She giggled softly. Inuyasha blushed and turned away. "Mommy?" Shippo asked while yawning and rubbing his eyes. Kagome slid into the water and swam over by the shore where Shippo was lying. "Good morning Shippo," she laughed. He jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. "W-what's going on?" Sango asked still being half asleep. "Nothing to special," said Inuyasha. "Good morning everyone," smiled Miroku. "Not that we're all awake. . . . . ." said Inuyasha.

Kagome laughed. "What are we going to do today?" asked Kagome. "We're gonna turn you back into normal," said Inuyasha. "But I'm hungry," whined Shippo. "How about some fish?" snickered Miroku. Kagome's eyes narrowed, then a wave knocked Miroku off his feet. "Ouch, what was that for!" he whimpered. "Can't you take a joke?" Meanwhile Sango was laughing wildly. Shippo put his feet in the water.

"It's so clear, I can see everything!" he exclaimed. "Yeah, it's like the water isn't even there,"said Sango. "It is very nice," mumbled Miroku while wringing out his sleeve. Kagome sighed. "Yeah," she said and jumped in. "What cha doin'?" Shippo anxiously asked, knowing what the answer was. "I want to swim," she smiled. "Me too! Me too!" Shippo bounced around. "Oh runt, you can't swim," said Inuyasha. Shippo frowned. "That's ok, you can hold onto me," said Kagome. "He can't breath underwater either," said Inuyasha. "Then he can tap my shoulder when he needs air," she pouted. "That sounds fun!" squeaked Shippo.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Can we swim _now_?" he begged. "Ok," Kagome laughed and then they disappeared. "Feh," said Inuyasha. "It _is _hot outside," said Miroku. "Maybe just for a little while," said Sango. "Not you guys too?" said Inuyasha. "Besides your clothes would get to heavy in the water. You'd sink like a rock," he snorted.

"Kagome the water is so pretty!" said Shippo, again. "I know, I know Shippo," she laughed. Shippo shook his fur dry once he got back on the shore. "Keh," said Inuyasha. Sango had the bottom part of her kimono tied up to her thighs so she could stand in the shallow water, of course Miroku was doing the same thing, but with a red mark on his face. (he'll never learn. lol) "It's such a beautiful day," sighed Kagome while swinging her flipper from the shore.

- - - - - - - -

"It's not right." "Humans, demons, and _hanyous _don't mix well as it is, now they think they can take our mermaid away?" "They have another thing coming." "I don't know guys, I think she looks happy." "Shut up Ki, you're not supposed to think." "One thing is for sure, they will _all _be separated. Shall we start with the demons or humans?" "Humans, we don't want to older ones getting frantic about the fox kit." "Right."

**Ooooo I sense an evil plan. Woo ha ha ha! That would be my evil laugh. Well actually right now I'm listening to the music from the movie _High School Musical._ I know I'm 14, but you do have to admit that was a good movie. Those songs are addicting. Or maybe it's just me. Any who please review! Oh, by the way I'm doing this new thing. It's were I refuse to post new chapters until I have _at least _five reviews! another evil laugh**


	7. seperation

"We all know what's going on, correct?" "Ki, Aussie, Tye?" "Correct." "Start tonight."

- - - - - - -

Night fall fell fast. **( whoa an alliteration. scary ) **Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo all slept on the beach, while Kagome slept in the waves. Inuyasha slept close, but still distant. Something wasn't right.

Kagome blinked twice. The night was pitch black, everyone was asleep, but she stirred. "Something is wrong," Inuyasha stated. Kagome rolled over on her side to face him. "The wind is blowing in the wrong direction. The waves weep, but only I can hear their sorrow." "Something bad is going to happen," he said. She nodded. "I smell mermaid magic," he growled. "That makes no sense though, mermaid magic is controlled by emotion. We don't know any mermaids, so they can't have any emotion toward us," Kagome thought aloud.

". . . . . ."

After a while Kagome's eye lids got heavy and she drifted away to sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open from the blinding sun. "I don't remember falling asleep," he groaned as he stood up. Inuyasha froze in place, his nose twitched. He whirled around. No one was there. "Kagome!" he called. "Miroku! Sango! Runt!" No response. "Dammit," he cursed.

Miroku looked around. "Sango where did everyone else go?" "I don't know, something seems fishy," Sango replied. Miroku snarled. "Some one is messing with us."

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried while clinging for dear life on Kirara's side. "They -sniffle sniffle- are gone?" he asked. Kirara 'mewed' and shook her head. She tried to transform, but couldn't. Someone didn't want her to have the ability to fly. She growled.

Kagome looked around. She defiantly didn't remember falling asleep in the middle of the ocean. No land was in sight, not even a speck. She slapped her tail down on the surface of the water, all she got back was a distant echo. Kagome sniffled. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, or how she was getting back. The waves cried for her pain. The wind howled. At least they were on her side.

"It's not right," pouted Ki with her arms crossed. "Shut up," snapped Tye and Aussie. "It's the only way," said Tye.

Ki had a red flipper and a purple strapless top. Her brown hair was short, it only came to the ends of her eyes. Aussie had a purple tail and a green top, her blond hair came to her shoulders. Tye had a blue flipper and red top, her hair was also blond and was short like Ki's. They all had short bangs.

Aussie turned to the others. Tye you watch the island with the humans and the island with the demons, they shouldn't be much trouble. Tye nodded and dove under. "I'm going to watch the hanyou," smirked Aussie. "I trust you will make sure our mermaid stays out of trouble?" Ki hesitated and then nodded. She paused, then slipped away. Aussie smiled and slipped away as well.

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. The wind cried. The waves cried. She cried. But Kagome stopped and brushed away her tears. Now was not the time to weep, now it was time to find. She would find all her friends. She knew that someone was playing with them, she would find out. It wouldn't be easy, starting with the fact that she was out in the middle of no where. Kagome sighed and dove back down, with one last whistle for her dolphins. They didn't come. She sighed again.

A wave knocked Shippo off his feet with a yelp. Tye laughed from a distance. She had fun tricking the fox kit. The fire cat was no threat, since she took away her transformation powers. The humans were trouble, but not much. Besides where could they go in the middle of an island? Tye smirked.

Aussie didn't have as much fun with the hanyou as Tye did with the others. She was there just to make sure that he wouldn't figure out a way to find the others, though nearly impossible. How could a _dog _demon find his way off an island that was surrounded by _water_? It was to easy. She might as well leave and do something else that was worth her time.

Ki didn't follow Kagome immediately. It wasn't right. "The girl is hurt because of me," sighed Ki as she swam to follow her. "This is all my fault." The winds moaned and changed directions. "I shouldn't do this, but Aussie said so. Aussie is always right." A tear rolled down her cheek.

**Ok I promise the other chapters will be more about Kagome and the others but I needed to set the conflict. Now I get to leave for dance. Bye for now! Please review! **


	8. alone

**Ok guys guess what. I'm going caving in a day. You know what that means? It means I get to sleep in a cave and hike around all weekend, with no showers, no toilets, no heating, no tooth brush, no hair brush, no bed, or clean clothes. Guess what else. My friends called ahead and _actually _paid more money for the people to make it even more dirty. So instead of walking down a dirt hill we paid for them to throw water all over it before we get there so we will have to slide down a mud hill. Keep in mind that we can't shower after words. Ahhhhh I will never survive!**

Kagome looked around. It was hopeless. She was completely and utterly lost. She sighed. Kagome squinted her eyes again to try to see at least a speck of land. With one last sigh of disappointment she dove under and headed in what she thought was north. That was her best guess, right?

Inuyasha anxiously paced around his small island he had been put on. If only he knew how to swim like Kagome. Even before she had become a mermaid she had amazing swimming skills. It wasn't natural. Of course she said it was for people in her time, but he still thought she was to good. Now would be a really good time to have that ability.

Miroku smirked. Sure he was stranded on an island. No village, no land. But he was alone with _Sango_.

"I can hear you smirking," snapped Sango as she turned around to face Miroku. "You have amazing talent my dear Sango. I didn't know you had such good hearing," said Miroku while stroking her hand. She yanked her hand back and slapped him across the face. **( can you say rejected! ) **She sighed. "Now is not the time Miroku. We need to figure out how to get off the island." "I know," he said.

Shippo was totally losing it. Sure he was with Kirara, but other than that he was alone. He was still just a kid. Shippo didn't know much about survival. So far all that he had accomplished was getting kicked over by waves. Kirara had caught a fish, which she shared, but other than that nothing. They were stuck, and helpless.

"Now would be a nice time for a watch, how long have I been swimming?" Kagome swam up to the surface. "Everything down there looks the same, ut's like I've been swimming in a circle. Nothings changed up here either. Just open sea." Something about that made her smile. She didn't know why, but open sea sounded nice. Perfect weather, clear water. Why not enjoy her time alone? She could still look and have fun at the same time, right? Right.

Kagome lept out of the water and splashed back down. She twirled and flipped. Who cares if anyone heard her? That might even be better so then she could find whoever did this to her, though she suspected mermaid.

Ki sighed. Maybe Aussie was right, she would be happier without the hanyou, demons, or humans. Maybe we were never ment to mix. But as she looked closer she stopped. _That's not true happiness. She buying time. She's faking joy. _Ki's face crinkled. You can't _fake _happiness. It's just not right. To be so upset that you have to fake happiness? Ki's tail slapped the surface from frustration. She froze. "Oops." Kagome stopped. No one moved. The only sound heard was the echo floating in the wind.

"Who's there?" Kagome was now angry. Since she had finally got her enemy out, she would show no mercy. Her eyes became engulfed in darkness. The waves shifted direction. She growled. "Show yourself!" she snapped.

Ki whimpered and sank down into the water as unnoticeable as she could.

A few minutes passed and Kagome figured that whoever or what was there was gone. She sighed. Kagome looked around. What direction had she been going? Everything looked the same! Right water. Left water. North water. South water. Since she had turned she had lost her direction. She growled. "Not my day. . . . .not my day," she mumbled.

The sun sunk under the water and there was still no sigh of anyone. Inuyasha knew now, he was stuck. Not only did he not know where Kagome was, he couldn't find the others either. It ment one thing, they were a threat. All of them. Why else would they be separated? He looked out at the blank water. Not even wind. He sighed.

Gradually the perfect day turned into rain, which turned into storm. It didn't bother Kagome that much though, just water right? Thunder boomed and lightning striked. She sighed.

**Sorry so short. Heh. So like I said I won't be able to up date this weekend due to caving. Wish me luck I leave in the morning!**


	9. Ki

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm trying to finish all my stories, story by story. I'm working my way down and I've decided to complete this one now. Tell me what you think!**

Thunder rolled and lightening struck. Rain pelted the surface of the ocean with a crackling noise when it hit. Dark clouds hovered over the sea, giving no sign that it would leave soon.

Kagome sighed and dove back down into the ocean, there would be no point staying at the top while the rain fell. Her green flipper looked raven black from the darkness. Under water was worse than above. There was absolutely no light, Kagome couldn't even see her hands in front of her. Her sight and sense of smell and hearing were much better than when she was human, but it was still impossible to see if there was no light to reflect off of. She wandered the ocean only using her sense of smell and hearing.

!#$&()+

Inuyasha sat propped up against the base of a tree, sheltered from the rain. Though, when the wind blew he would get spattered with mist. The roaring clouds and the lightening striking didn't seem to bother him as much as being alone on the small island.

A few days had passed since he arrived there. The whole thing was driving him crazy, he was defenseless. Sure he had his tetsusaiga, but when it came to waters he was exposed to weakness. But so far no one had bothered him or tried an attack. It seems very confusing that he would just be left alone, in the end he wondered whether Kagome was in greater danger.

!#$&()+

Ki stroked her red flipper impatiently. She wanted to speak with Kagome, but was afraid of her reaction. Not only that, but what would her sisters say? How could she possibly ruin their entire plan?

They were assigned the job of collecting more mermaids by the king himself. Their kind was on the verge of extinction. It made sense though, it took a certain type of person to be a mermaid. Not just having the ability to produce mermaid magic, that Kagome possessed, but to also enjoy life as a mermaid. Aussie could not see this. All she cared about was that Kagome could contact mermaid magic. She could not see that Kagome did not like the life of a mermaid.

Ki's short brown hair swayed in the motion of the water. She wanted to help Kagome, to do what she thought was right. But would she be banished from their civilization? No, the kingdom was to desperate for mermaids to loose one. But they were a proud bunch, they would rather die than have disgrace. Which was more important? It seemed like Kagome had a great life with her friends, it was wrong to take that away from her. She would never have the heart of a mermaid. She would always stay close to shore, sigh, and live life in sorrow. Even confusion, maybe anger. That is not how things should be.

Ki sniffed at the water, trying to locate Kagome. Although it was imperative to gather more mermaids to help their population, she couldn't dig into her heart in an evil way. A mermaid is not a true mermaid if she or he is an unhappy one. An unwritten law. But Ki was to inexperienced to know how to reverse the spell. All she could to was help her in any way.

Ki's eyes widened in fear. She spun around as fast as she could, but she was to late. She was pushed back in a fast, painful way. "You!" snapped Kagome. "You did this to me, didn't you? You're behind this!" she spat. Neither of them could see each other, but they didn't have to. Their scents were enough to know where each other were. They could hear every flick of a tail and breath taken.

Kagome lunged again, this time smashing her fist into Ki's stomach. Ki coughed, the breath knocked out of her. "No, Kagome! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Ki pleaded. "Liar!" Kagome growled. "Why did you do this to me! Where's inuyasha! Where is everyone! Why do you want to ruin my life?" she whispered the last part. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way," Ki said, tears welling up in her eyes. Thunder crashed above, but neither of them payed attention.

"If I'd have know you would be so unhappy I would have stopped them," Ki told her. "Them?" asked Kagome, her angry slowly fading into curiosity. "My sisters, Tye and Aussie. It was out mission to collect more mermaids. We could not daft from other clans, so we put spells on humans that could tap into mermaid magic. You were one of many, except everyone else liked being a mermaid. If I'd of know I would have never seeked you out."

"Why should I believe you?" Kagome growled distrustfully. "Do you have a choice?" Ki sighed, she had hoped Kagome would not have hated her so much. Though she did have a good reason too.

"Are you going to help me?" Kagome asked after a moment.

"Of course."

**So far so good. . . . .right? Please read and review! **


	10. travels

**Sorry this took so long, my computer doesn't let me up date.**

After a night or two the storm gradually faded away to bright sunlight once again. Ki and Kagome were traveling together, heading north in search of everyone else. Ki herself wasn't exactly sure where they had been sent, but there was a chain of islands a head that seemed like a likely place.

Kagome was still undecided about Ki. Should she be trusted? So far Ki had shown nothing but hospitality, but that doesn't mean much. For all she knew Ki could have been leading her into a trap. But, like Ki pointed out, she didn't have much of a choice. Ki was more educated, knowing all the routes, all the marine animals, all the signs of strange mermaids and weather. The most important one- survival.

Kagome sighed while swatting her flipper against the water. They were resting on some rocks near the surface, soon they would be heading off again. "Kagome what's wrong?" Ki asked, looking up at Kagome, her red tail swishing back and forth behind her. "Nothing," snorted Kagome. She turned away from Ki's gaze and sighed again.

Ki was being to friendly for Kagome's liking. In turn, Kagome was just using Ki to get out of this whole mess and to find her friends. But Ki acted like she wanted to be friends, very close friends. She seemed like a little puppy that you forgot to feed, always begging at your feet. Kagome had a high suspicion that Ki had no friends, or bad ones. Kagome saw Ki once before with the other two mermaids, she didn't seem like she fit in very well. Almost like taking orders from a servent's master. Kagome pitied her, but still did not want to get very 'tight' with her.

"It's not much further Kagome," Ki said, trying to start a conversation yet again. Kagome winced. She did not like it that Ki used her name. Not only that, but she said it almost every time she addressed her. "That's great," said Kagome unenthusiastically. Kagome looked away again and sighed. _Inuyasha where are you? _

"We should get going," said Ki, diving down into the water without waiting for Kagome's response. Kagome dove down after her a moment later. Ki looked slightly upset, probably due to Kagome's cut-off answers. She didn't want to be mean, but Ki wasn't really her friend. Talking seemed to be Ki's favorite thing, so she decided to bring up a conversation.

"How much longer is it until we get there?" Kagome asked. Ki's eyes light up in delight. "Not far if we hurry. Only a few days or so. It's not a hard swim though, not many currents. It's really beautiful there, especially the sunset. If you're friends aren't there I'll have to show it to you before we continue searching. But I'm sure your friends are fine. Unless they bothered one of my sisters. By the way don't expect just finding them. Tye and Aussie are probably patrolling the waters."

"Who's Tye and Aussie?" Kagome asked while swimming next to her. "My sisters, the two mermaids you saw before. Aussie has a purple flipper and Tye has a blue one. They don't pity others, so don't expect them to go easy on you. They're notorious for doing to king's dirty work." Ki looked away uneasily.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome, feeling like she said something wrong. "Nothing, it's just 'im not very proud of my sisters. They disgrace our family. But they're all I have left." "W-what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered accidentally. "My family was killed by powerful demons that wander the oceans meaninglessly." Her eyes were glossy with tears. "Oh, Ki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a horrible discussion," Kagome said sorrowfully. "It's ok," Ki said softly.

They traveled in silence for a while. They swam at a fast rate, they were more than half way there by night fall. At night they slept on the sandy bottom of the ocean. Ki slept soundly, but Kagome could not rest.

Kagome looked over to make sure Ki was asleep before swimming to the surface. Once she surfaced she looked around, memorizing where she was. She glided slowly over to some rocks sticking out of the water. Kagome grasped two corners and used her arms to pull herself up. She sat silently on the tops, gazing up at the stars that glittered in the sky above.

"What are you doing?" Kagome jumped from the sound of another voice. "You startled me," she said, catching her breath again. "I couldn't sleep," Kagome confessed. "How did you know I left. You were sound asleep." "I sensed it," Ki said. "That's beside the point. You shouldn't be out here alone. There are strange demons lurking around every corner. You would be an easy prey, since your so inexperienced." "I'm ok now, aren't I?" Kagome snorted. "I'm fine."

Kagome instantly felt guilty about telling Ki off. She was just worried about her and Kagome snapped at her. "Sorry," Kagome sighed. "It's just, well, I don't think I've been away from everyone this long before. Maybe a couple of days, but never weeks." "I know how you feel. It took me years to get over the loss of my family. I still hurt inside when I talk about it," said Ki softly.

"Ki do you ever think I will be able to be human again?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. "I'm not sure," Ki answered truthfully. "But I know you'll at least be able to see your friends again." "There's got to be some way to reverse the spell!" Kagome yelled and her tail slapped the water angerly. "Only Aussie and Tye know how."

!#$&()+

Inuyasha paced the shore impatiently. It had been at least a week or two since he had seen Kagome. The stench of mermaid was thick in the air, but not Kagome's scent. How long was he intended to be kept there? How did he even get there? Mermaid magic was the most likely source. "Dammit!" he cursed aloud.

What was going on? When would he get to see Kagome and the others again?

Would he ever get to see them again?

!#$&()+

**End of this chappie! Yeah! Please read and review! I need more ideas!**


	11. reunitited

**This story is way kool, huh? Well I think it is. I just wish it wouldn't have to end so soon. There will only have to be a few more chapters.**

**Flashback:**

"**Ki do you ever think I will be able to be human again?" Kagome asked in a worried tone. "I'm not sure," Ki answered truthfully. "But I know you'll at least be able to see your friends again." "There's got to be some way to reverse the spell!" Kagome yelled and her tail slapped the water angerly. "Only Aussie and Tye know how."**

!#$&()+

"There it is," Ki whispered.

Kagome and Ki surfaced from the ocean. One island was in view, the first in the chain. There were lots others, but they only needed to find two more after this. No doubt they would be guarded by Tye and Aussie. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled. Tears of joy welled up in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall.

"I'm going to go in search of Tye and Aussie. I must tell them that you are here because you are part of a plan, otherwise they will kill your friends. They do not want you interfering. If they think you are part of a plan I made up, they will let your friends be," Ki said softly. Kagome nodded silently. "Oh, and Kagome? If you do meet my sisters before I want you too. Don't be frightened. They will not kill you. But don't show it. They can still hurt you an inch away from death."

Ki's red flipper disappeared below the surface before Kagome could respond. "Poor Ki," Kagome said aloud to herself. She still felt guilty about not wanting to be Ki's close friend. Ki obviously knew, because she had been distant lately. It's not that she didn't like her, but being around her made Kagome feel uncomfortable.

Kagome let the thought slide, for now she had to get to the island without the other mermaids seeing her. Kagome didn't know who was on the first island, but it was probably guarded by Tye or Aussie. But it might not even have anyone on it. There were tons of islands. It was a frustrating thing, but she would search every one.

Kagome slipped under without a sound and swam closer to the island, keeping alert.

!#$&()+

Inuyasha's nose twitched.

He was lying in a tall tree near shore. It had a perfect view of the ocean, and on coming mermaids. He had lost tract of days he had been on the island, but it was to long either way.

He bolted up once the scent of Kagome hit his nose. But a moment later he growled, it smelled like another mermaid as well. Inuyasha lept out of the tree and looked into the distance for a while. He growled again once he saw a red flipper dip down into the sea. His heart leaped once he saw a green tail fall a second later. Was Kagome in danger? The other mermaid was so close? Inuyasha sniffed again, happy to find that only Kagome's scent remained.

Inuyasha raced onto the shore, his eyes looking around, catching every movement that flickered.

!#$&()+

Kagome resurfaced close to shore, the water was only a few feet deep. She rested her hands on the bottom, pushing herself up with her arms. Her green tail flicked back and forth above the water. She looked around on the island, checking for any of her group members. She was afraid to call out, she didn't want Aussie or tye to know she was there.

The waves knocked in, pushing her up onto the sandy shore. She let out a startled yelp, but then regained her normal posture.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned to the eastern part of the island. "Inuyasha!" she smiled. He lept in front of her. "Kagome!" he said again, picking her up in his arms. "Inuyasha," she sighed and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I missed you too," he said softly.

Suddenly Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her on the lips, but before he could pull back Kagome put her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. For a long while the kept it up before breaking away shyly.

Inuyasha put her back down on the shore and sat down next to her. He turned away, blushing. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I missed you," Kagome said again softly, blushing as well.

"Do you know how to break the curse?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at her. "It's not a curse," she started. "Ki and her two sisters, Tye and Aussie, were told to collect more mermaids for their clan. They couldn't gather them from other clans, so they resorted in turning humans into mermaids that had the ability to tap into mermaid magic. Ki is a friend, she means no harm. But it is Tye and Aussie that we cannot trust."

"Which one is Ki?" he asked after she finished her story. "Ki has the red tail. She told me that Aussie and Tye are know for doing the king's dirty work. Although both of those two sisters are not to be trusted, I have a strong feeling that Aussie is more powerful than Tye. I think she is their leader." "Which one is which?" Inuyasha asked, trying to follow along.

"Aussie has the purple flipper and Tye has the blue one. Their parents died by water demons." "Water demons? They're not very strong. But if they can kill mermaids they're dangerous. Mermaids are sometimes even more powerful than normal demons."

Silence followed after Inuyasha's last statement, but was quickly broken by a yell. "Kagome! Kagome get out! Kagome! Kag-!" The last call was cut off. "That sounds like Ki's voice," gasped Kagome. "I smell mermaid," growled Inuyasha, pulling out the tetsusaiga. "They're here," Kagome said.

Dark clouds appeared overhead, blocking out the sun. The sky was as dark as night and rain drops dripped down lightly. Thunder claps clashed in the distance. _Mermaid magic is already starting. This won't be easy._

"What a disgusting sight. A mermaid and a hanyou."

**So far so good? I can't judge myself, I need opinions! PLEAZ READ AND REVIEW! **


	12. battle

**This chapter won't be easy to write...so many thoughts.**

**Dark clouds appeared overhead, blocking out the sun. The sky was as dark as night and rain drops dripped down lightly. Thunder claps clashed in the distance. _Mermaid magic is already starting. This won't be easy._**

"**What a disgusting sight. A mermaid and a hanyou."**

Aussie's unmistakable purple flipper slapped the water, spraying out droplets of salt water. "Sweet Kagome, why did you have to make things difficult? You could have just lived out your life happily as a mermaid," Aussie sighed. "I would never," Kagome spat. "Very well, I see how things have turned out," she said cooly. "But what bothers me is that you turned my own sister against me," she sneered. "How did you manage to do it?" she growled.

"I did nothing," Kagome snapped. "Ki helped me off her own accord. Her heart isn't black like yours!" Kagome said with a distasteful flavor in her mouth from her own words. "That is why she must also suffer," Aussie said with fake sadness in her tone. "What have you done to Ki!" Kagome demanded to know. "She's slowly feeling the pain that you will be feeling soon," Aussie said in an unnaturally cool way.

"Ki!" Kagome yelled out and dove into the water in a desperate attempt to save her. She didn't make it far before her body was paralyzed momentarily. "No! Ki has chosen her own fate, as you have with yours!" Aussie's eyes flamed. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and lept over into the shallow water. "You!" Aussie's voice thundered. "Tye, kill him," she said, returned to her cool tone. Suddenly Tye's blue flipper flashed and she swam close to Inuyasha. She smirked at him, receiving a snarl in return.

Kagome wondered about Aussie's emotions. It was obvious, even before she met Ki, that Aussie was the leader. She was the most powerful. But it seemed like she was trying to keep her anger in check. Like she didn't want to loose control over herself. Aussie didn't want to start shouting and getting angry at her enemy like Kagome and Inuyasha would do with Naraku. Maybe, just maybe, there was something about her emotions that could be used to Kagome's advantage.

"Oh no, I can't let you help your little princess, now can I?" Tye snickered. "You bitch," Inuyasha growled.

Aussie let out a chain of evil laughs and circled around Kagome. "I suppose Ki told you that I would never kill you, hum?" she said in a fake sweet way. "Well, Ki was wrong, and now because of her we are losing not one traitor, but _two_," Aussie spat the words out with disgust. "You are the traitor if you sink so low as the murder your own kin," Kagome snarled. "I would _never _be so _barbaric_!" she snapped and shot out at the mermaid, trying to catch her by the throat.

"Don't you touch me!" Aussie yelled and Kagome was throw back by a huge wave that came from no where. Lightening struck the water where she had been only a moment ago. Kagome shivered once she looked back at Aussie, her eyes were engulfed in darkness. "Aussie no," whispered Tye, low enough that her mermaid hearing had almost not caught it. Tye turned back to Inuyasha. "Go to hell!" she yelled and thrust her arm out in his direction. Five sharp metal spikes flew out from her palm and grazed across his skin.

_She missed, how could she miss? She's preoccupied with something, or someone. . . ._ Kagome looked back over at Aussie, who was breathing heavily. _Has she done so much evil, that it is threatening to overtake her? _"Aussie kill her, before it's to late!" Tye shouted, even though she was close to her sister. "Before it's to late?" Kagome questioned aloud. Before she had time to think Aussie shot over next to her and grabbed her by the throat.

She was able to raise her slightly out of the water with one arm, strength that was not normal for the common mermaid. Sure mermaids could use mermaid magic, but strength is ment for demons. Mermaids used wit, not violence.

Aussie raised up her second hand and grasped her neck with double the force. Instinctively Kagome grabbed onto Aussie's arms and tried to pull free. Her flipper thrashed next to her, but it was no use. Kagome's nails dug into her skin, causing blood to drip down, but Aussie hardly noticed. _"Time to die wench,"_ Aussie said in a raspy voice. "Wench?" Kagome repeated. "You have no right to call me a wench, you picked the wrong thing to say demon!" Kagome yelled.

Kagome's eyes flashed red and her grip on Aussie's arms tightened. "I'll rip your arms off bitch," she said in a horse whisper. Suddenly Kagome yanked at her again, and Aussie released. Her nails dug deep into her skin, making Aussie cry out in pain. She threw her with as much force as her body allowed, sending her into the rocks she had been hiding behind before.

"Aussie!" Tye exclaimed and rushed to her side, only to be stopped by Kagome. With a flick of her wrist, wave knocked her unconscious and she sank to the bottom of the ocean with out a sound. _"I'll kill you," _Aussie said and bared her fangs at her. Kagome had been right, Aussie was turning into a demon.

Fear struck Kagome, and all her strength disappeared back to normal again. Her eyes returned to their normal color, but glossed over in fear. _"I can smell your fear,"_ Aussie laughed and lunged at her. Kagome dodged, but her claws ranked across her side. Kagome yelped and covered the fresh wound with her hands. "Monster," Kagome whispered. Aussie let out a blood curling laugh. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called from shore. She understood, she needed to get away from Aussie.

Aussie's evil was to strong, it would consume her, as well as anything near it. Even the slightest touch from her now would curse her for life. Kagome sent out a strike of lightening behind her, a momentary distraction. It worked and Aussie looked away for a brief second. Kagome darted down into the water and swam deep down, as far as she could get.

Surprisingly, Aussie's speed was slower than usual. It was a known fact that mermaids were the fastest in the ocean, one piece of good news for Kagome.

Knowing the routes of the ocean that she had learned from Ki, Kagome took a sharp turn to the left of the island. There was a passage way under the island that could bring her up on the other side. Aussie followed her every move, she was not as fast, but she was stronger. Kagome may have had the lead, but not for long. She was starting to tire, but Aussie had strength to spare.

_There has to be some way to defeat her, but what? She seems to be getting more powerful as time goes on. Soon she'll be nothing but an evil demon. _Kagome's mind raced. "An evil demon!" she exclaimed. Demons could be purified. But was she still going to have the power to tap into her miko powers? Even if, she had never purified anything besides the jewel. Kagome came to skidding halt at the other end of the island.

"_Going to fight me now are you?"_ Kagome's gaze didn't flicker. _"Die!" _Aussie yelled and shot over next to her with speed she had only seen on Sesshomaru. Kagome held out her arms and grabbed onto Aussie when she came at her. "Purify!" she screamed out. Her arms were already starting to turn black from touching Aussie, but it disappeared. The shards around her neck glowed a bright pink, which soon engulfed her entire body.

Aussie screamed out as the glow soon devoured her as well. Her claws shrunk back to their normal size and her strength evaporated. Her eyes turned their normal color and then rolled to the back of her head. Aussie's body went limp in Kagome's grasp. Kagome put her hand over Aussie's heart. Unlike Tye she was not unconscious, Aussie was dead. Before Kagome could react Aussie's body turned into dust that was carried away by the water.

_Shouldn't have died. She should have just turned back to normal. How could this happen? Unless, in her heart she was truly evil. _Kagome didn't realize that she was panting. Purifying took out all of her energy. A moment later her vision blurred and then went dark.

!#$&()+

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sound of Aussie's death cries. He knew she was dead, he could smell it. What worried him was that Kagome had not surfaced. What had she done to Aussie to kill her? He paced nervously. He had already followed her scent to the other side of the island, she was close. Kagome wasn't even in deep waters, close to shore. But that didn't explain why she didn't surface.

"Kagome!" he called out, but no answer came. He didn't even notice that the black clouds disappeared or that the waves calmed. Even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. Inuyasha paced back and forth again. "Kagome!" he screamed out. His cried echoed out into the ocean. "Arg!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the sandy ground, releasing his anger.

"Kagome!" he yelled again, but to no avail. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, he stomped into the shallow water and dove off the drop off. He opened his eyes under water, but it blurred his vision. His eyes were not glazed over like Kagome's, he couldn't see nearly as well. He swam deeper into the ocean, looking around. Inuyasha looked for a green flipper, hoping it would stand out.

Thankfully it did, Kagome was lying on the bottom with her eyes closed. For a split moment he feared she was dead, his nose couldn't tell him under water. He swam over and gently carried her to the surface. His clothes were heavy with water, but he still made it to the shore. Inuyasha carefully placed Kagome down on the sand. He put his hand over her mouth, relived to see that she was still breathing.

What seemed like hours later Kagome's eyes flickered open. She winced from the bright sunlight, but sat up none the less. "Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Where's Aussie?" she asked, feeling a little light headed. "You killed her, don't you remember?" he said, concern filled his eyes. "Oh yeah," she whispered. _Aussie is gone, Tye is probably still lost in her own conscious, and Ki is. . . _"Ki!" she yelled. "Where's ki?" she demanded, turning to Inuyasha. "Oh no," she said softly. "Ki!" she yelled. "Inuyasha you have to let me go back, I have to find Ki!" she said, pleading.

Inuyasha nodded and picked her up. Honestly he didn't want her to go back into the ocean yet again, but he knew she didn't want Ki to suffer. As soon as he placed her back into the ocean she headed for deeper waters, giving a quick thank you.

She breathed in a deep breath once she was in deeper waters. _Ki you must be close. _Sure enough Ki's scent was easy to pick up. She raced after it, following it as fast as she could.

Kagome gasped and her hands covered over her eyes at the sight she saw.

**Cliffy! Aussie is gone! Yay! But what's still to come? REVIEW! **


	13. water curse

**So many things will be revealed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (gee thanks for reminding me;)**

"Ki!" Kagome shrieked and darted over to her.

Ki was chained down to the ocean floor. Both of her wrists had chains, along with the end of her flipper. Her breathing was slow and shallow. Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes and threatened to fall. "Ki," she whispered and held her body up in her arms. Ki's eyes flickered open. "Ka. . .gom. . .e," she smiled weakly. She let out a small moan of pain and her body went limp.

"Ki!" Kagome cried. "I'm not dead kagome," she whispered, her long brown hair brushing over her face. Kagome pushed it away from her face. "Let me go Kagome, please," Ki said softly. Kagome nodded and slowly placed her on the sandy bottom. "Don't touch the chains," she said with as much energy as she could. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, keeping her voice low.

"They're life sucking chains, they are sucking my soul out of my body slowly and painfully. It won't be long until. . ." she trailed off in unhappy thoughts. "No! There's got to be something I can do," Kagome said, with tears streaming down her face. Normally under water tears would float up, but since she was a mermaid, they dripped off her chin and onto the floor.

Ki was silent for a long time, Kagome could tell she was using the last of her energy. _I'm too late. If only I could have come sooner. Why? Why does it have to end like this? No, it doesn't, there has to be something I can do. _Kagome refused to believe this was the end of Ki.

Ki ment so much to her now. Sure, before, she hadn't liked her much at all. Ki even knew it, but was still kind to her. She helped her find Inuyasha and would help to find the rest of her friends, if she could. She went against her own family to do what was right, she was good. Ki should not have to suffer.

"Kagome," she whispered. "I know how to reverse the spell. We used your human soul to be a mermaid, now you need a mermaid soul to be a human." "No!" Kagome yelled and held Ki close to her again, knowing what she was going to say. "Kagome you were the nicest person I ever met," Ki said, tears fell out of her eyes. "It's my fault you're like this, I'm going to change you back," she said, her voice getting weaker as moments passed.

"Please no, we can save you. I can save you. It doesn't have to end," Kagome cried and squeezed her tighter. Suddenly a small glowing white orb came out of Ki's body and flew into Kagome's, right where her heart was. "No!" Kagome yelled, but Ki's body was already limp.

Kagome's body glowed a bright, blinding white. Her flipper shined more than the rest of her body, and then the lights faded. Kagome looked down to find that she, indeed, had legs were her tail was. What normally would have been embarrassing but not now, was that, besides her blue bikini top, she was nude. It made sense, since, her flipper wasn't really clothing, just part of her. Kagome had hoped that she would have gotten her clothes back, but that didn't matter anymore.

Kagome still held tightly to Ki. "Ki," she whispered. Her eyes widened when she realized that she could no longer breath under water. She coughed, but it was no use. Kagome held onto Ki with one arm and used the other to swim to the surface, along with kicking her legs.

She surfaced, gasping for air with her tear stained face. Kagome gently placed Ki's body on the set of flat rocks that were close to the shore. She climbed up on them next to her and cried over her body. "Ki," she sobbed and continued to hold onto Ki's body. Since ki had not been filled with hate or evil her body had not turned into a powder like Aussie's. That could have been a bad thing, since the sight made Kagome weep even more.

"No!" she wailed. "It should have been me. . . .you didn't deserve this. . . .it wasn't your fault. . ." Kagome continued sobbing out lines relating to how everything wasn't Ki's fault.

Inuyasha was stunned. At first he was happy to see Kagome surface again, even more when he smelt that she was human again. But his ears dropped when he saw her tear stained face and Ki. His face dusted with blush when he noticed that she wasn't wearing her old skirt.

"No, please. . . ." she cried. "Ki wake up, you've got to wake up," she sobbed and held onto her tighter. Suddenly Kagome felt a hand rest on her shoulder. At first she thought it was Inuyasha, but when she looked up she saw that it wasn't.

It was a girl, her whole body was glowing a bright white color. She had long brown hair and had a short flowing red skirt that fluttered in the breeze. Her shirt was blue and only came down to her mid stomach. "Ki?" Kagome questioned softly. The glowing figure nodded and smiled. "But you have legs," she whispered. Ki knelt down next to Kagome.

"_Please stop crying Kagome, I don't want you to be sad,"_ said Ki, but her voice came from inside of Kagome's mind. _"There are other things that you still must do." _"But what?" she asked, but Ki was already gone, along with her old body. "She's gone," Kagome sniffled.

Kagome looked around, almost forgetting where she was. _I'm not even on shore yet._ She sighed. Then kagome felt arms wrap around her waist and pick her up. "Wench I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever turn back," Inuyasha smirked and lept back onto shore, placing her down. Kagome smiled faintly and looked down at her legs. Her face turned bright red and she cried out. "Waa, where is my skirt!" she shirked. She went to stand up, but she hadn't used her legs in a while. Her legs wobbled and then Kagome fell back to the ground.

Inuyasha tossed her his shirt. "Keh clumsy wench," he scoffed and picked her back up again. Kagome held onto his arm tightly, still not steady on her feet. With one arm she tied his shirt around her waist, as a make-shift skirt. "Thanks," she mumbled. _Damn I can't even stand, let alone walk! _Kagome let go of Inuyasha's arm and took another step, stumbled, but kept her balance.

"Gee who would have thought I'd forget how to walk," she giggled softly. "You cease to amaze me," he said sarcastically. Kagome held out her arms to balance herself and took a few more steps, wobbling, but standing. "I think I have the hang of this!" she smiled. "'Bout time," he muttered. "I heard that," she said. With a sigh she sat back down in the warm sand.

"But what I don't understand is why we're still on this island. The spell was broken, right?" Kagome asked, sorrow filling her eyes when remembering Ki. Inuyasha sat down next to her. "I don't think it was," he said softly. "What do you mean?" her gaze focused on him. "How did you turn back?" he asked. "Um. . .well. . .Ki gave me part of her soul," she said, sadness thick in her tone. "Exactly, she didn't break the curse, she just turned you back. There's a difference."

"But we killed Aussie, she gave me the curse, so it should be gone," Kagome said, hoping it would be true. "Sometimes," he said. "Sometimes?" she echoed back in question. "Sometimes it works, but sometimes it doesn't," he said calmly, knowing that she would snap any second. "No! That's not right! The spell should be gone!" she yelled and stood up, turning to leave. Kagome took a step and fell back down. "Damn it!" she growled to herself.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "So the curse is still here?" she asked softly, his hanyou ears almost not hearing it. Inuyasha nodded silently.

**Such a sad ending for Ki! But she's in a better place now, somewhere that she'll be happy forever and doesn't have to deal with her sisters. If you guys are wondering, then yes, Tye is still alive. How will the spell break? Find out in chapters to come!**

**REVIEW! **


	14. fins of sea

**The curse lives on. . . . . .**

"What do we do now?"

Inuyasha and Kagome sat together on the shore near the ocean, the waves moving to and fro passing their feet. The coldness of the ocean felt good against the rising temperatures of the day. The wind had a gentle breeze every now and then, blowing Kagome's hair back over her shoulders.

"Ki and I were planning on searching the rest of islands before we did anything else. We need to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo," Kagome said and stood up, which she had mastered by now. Walking was fairly easy yet again.

"I wonder," she thought aloud and walked into the shallow water, where the sea only came up to her knees. "Inuyasha do you think I could tap into my mermaid magic like before?" she asked, turning in his direction. "It's worth a shot," he said. Inuyasha walked over to her, stirring up sand under water. Kagome held his hand and closed her eyes, not noticing Inuyasha blush.

For a long time she stood there, Inuyasha was alert for any change, though none came. Right when he was going to tell her it was useless the winds changed direction. He felt Kagome's grasp on his hand tighten and a large wave formed in the distance and headed for them. Every step it took, it gained more water, largening itself.

Kagome released Inuyasha's hand and held her arms out wide. "Whatever you do don't move," she whispered, peeking one eye open to see him. "Alright," he whispered back.

The wave came roaring toward them, massive and strong. The very earth trembled beneath its weight. The wave hit with immense force, pushing them both back a little ways. The water rushed past Inuyasha, that he couldn't see anything else around him. Soon the force was too much, he shut his eyes tightly. Even after the wave disappeared, mist sprayed along his face.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and his heart raced. Kagome was gone! He sniffed the air, but something wasn't right. The air he breathed in went right through him, almost no scent what so ever.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called from a distance away from shore. Her head was surfaced, but it was to deep to see anything else. She dove back in and lept out of the water, revealing her green flipper. She splashed back down and swam over to him. In the process his shirt slipped off her scales and sank down to the bottom, forcing her to take a small detour to retrieve it.

Suddenly a tinging feeling raced through Inuyasha's body. His hands felt different. He looked down at them, gapping. Between his fingers was webbing, like a fish! Inuyasha looked down at his feet, to find the same thing. What was going on!

Kagome reappeared and handed him his shirt. "What did you do!" he yelled. Kagome shuddered from his anger. "I turned back into a mermaid so we can get off the island," she said weakly. "And I didn't have enough power to make you a mermaid, so I-" Inuyasha cut her off. "W-what is this?" he stuttered in confusion. "Just swim out with me," she said, her voice regaining its strength.

Inuyasha nodded blankly. He walked out into the deeper waters, until it became to deep to stand. "Go under, please?" she asked him. "It's hard to explain." Kagome took his hand gently and pulled him down. His first instinct was to go back up for air, but the need disappeared. "Take a deep breath," Kagome urged him on. He followed her orders, only to find that he could breath!

Inuyasha's eyes shot open, to find that nothing was blurry like before. To see under water mermaids had thin lens over their eyes. "I didn't have enough power to make you a mermaid, but I tried my best to be able to let you breath and swim faster. It's only temporary though. Sorry if the webbing scared you," she said meekly.

"Keh it didn't scare me, just surprise me," he scoffed. Kagome 'eeped' and launched herself into his arms, thankful that he wasn't mad.

Inuyasha's eyes were wide with wonder. Everything was so much different here. The water was crystal blue, glittering from the sun. The sandy bottom shook when fish zoomed past. The marine plants swayed in the soft current. Everything was so peaceful, almost like a dream.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Kagome asked noticing his astonishment. He nodded in silence. Kagome yelped from surprise when she felt him grab onto her tail. She giggled softly when he ran his hand over it and looked at it in different angles.

Inuyasha knew he had seen her flipper before, but it was still so strange. Almost like the same urge Kagome had to tweak his ears, he wanted to touch it. Her scales glistened from the sun. The green was not what it seemed on land, forest green. No, it was more of an aqua green. He ran his hand gently down over it, the slippery wet feeling. It thinned out on the bottom, like the end of a fish's tail. It parted in two different directions, obviously so that she could swim faster and change direction quickly. He traced it over a few times and then let go, watching as she flicked it back and forth.

He noticed that before. When she would lie on the shore or stay in one place, she would flick it back and forth. Sometimes it would curl back, or fold over. It seemed like a funny thing to notice, but it always puzzled him. Sometimes she even held onto it herself and tugged it forward.

"I knew I should have tried harder to get you a flipper," Kagome cursed herself. "No, that's ok," he mumbled. Honestly, he liked fiddling with her tail more than he would if he had one of his own. "We need to head north," Kagome continued on, not seeing Inuyasha blush under his own thoughts. "This is the first island on the chain. The rest head north, or at least that's what Ki told me." She was silent for a moment and inuyasha looked up, only to find she was staring at him.

They both said nothing, turning breaking the gaze from embarrassment. "Do you know which way is north?" she asked. Inuyasha sniffed the air and stopped short, remembering that he was under water. But then he remembered, again, he could smell under water. Inuyasha smelt again and snorted. "That way," he pointed.

Kagome nodded. She, as a mermaid, also had a great sense of smell. But Inuyasha had mermaid powers, along with his old hanyou ones. The only real difference between them was the flipper and he couldn't use mermaid magic. He had her vision, breath, smell, and speed. She knew he would need all the abilities and use them to their full extent.

You never know what you can run into in the huge ocean.

**This was a set up chapter, I had to set up the scene, and her being a mermaid again. The curse is not broken guys, you have to remember that. **

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**Note: Thanks to all of my reviewers this story is still going. It was supposed to end when Aussie died, but I have changed the enemy and conflict. Don't worry it will all come together in the end. **


	15. figuring things out

**Yay I have more peoples on my alert list! If your all dying to know, there are 41 of you! This is super koolio!**

"Should we kill her?" "Noooo she may prove to be useful." "That hanyou of hers, do you think he's a threat?" There was a long pause. "Only on land, but he may be used to manipulate the girl."

"She will soon be under our control as well."

!#$&()+

The area was massive, almost like it was hard to believe they lived in secret. The large gold covered gates were guarded heavily. The castle was huge, and small homes were scattered all along the under water city. Caves, to be exact. Cave homes for the mid class mermaids, those of royal blood lived in the castle. Those who were poor lived along the streets or no where at all, commonly referred to as "shark meat".

This was just one clan though, many lived through out the entire ocean. Ravels often came into being, such as for land or food. Mermaids were friend with fish, never to eat them, making food scarce among the fish people.

Those in clans bore marks on their skin, allowing passage though the gates. Mermaid magic was to never be used unless told so by the king, or in self defense.

Rules dominated the civilization. Even shark meat obeyed. Those who did not. . . . .

Were to die for.

!#$&()+

A shadow flickered behind them. Inuyasha sniffed the water untrustingly. Kagome paused and waited for him to continue on. All day she had been getting that eery feeling that they were being followed. Something was unruly in the ocean and she knew she had been warned.

_Ki looked away uneasily._

"_What's wrong?" asked Kagome, feeling like she said something wrong. "Nothing, it's just 'im not very proud of my sisters. They disgrace our family. But they're all I have left." "W-what do you mean?" Kagome stuttered accidentally. "My family was killed by powerful demons that wander the oceans meaninglessly." Her eyes were glossy with tears. "Oh, Ki, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a horrible discussion," Kagome said sorrowfully. "It's ok," Ki said softly._

"_Their parents were killed from water demons." "Water demons? They're not very strong. But if they can kill mermaids they're dangerous. Mermaids are sometimes even more powerful than normal demons."_

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked, coming out of her daze. "I called your name a dozen times wench. You sure mermaids have better hearing?" he snickered. "Ha ha very funny," she replied sarcastically. Inuyasha smiled with a smug grin.

"What should we do?" Kagome sighed and sat hunched over on the sandy bottom. "We're going to find Sango, Miroku, and Shippo like you said," Inuyasha swam over and sat next to her. "Yeah, but then what? We could find the, but they'll still just be stuck on the stupid island," she said sourly, not liking being reminded of the curse yet again. "Of course not, we'll just swim back to land."

Kagome laughed out loud, in a way that made Inuyasha shiver. "You over estimate me inuyasha. How would we swim back, I don't have enough power to turn them all in to mermaids. Just look at you! I barely got us off that island," she sighed and rested her chin in her hands that were propped up where her knees normally would be.

Inuyasha sat silently next to her, feared that her words were true. "As long as you have the power to turn back, then who cares if the curse is broken? We'll just need to get you a little stronger so that you can change the rest of us." "Easier said then done," she sighed again. _Wait, I'm being ridiculous. He's just trying to cheer me up, for once, and I'm the one being negative. Inuyasha's right, I just need more magic._

"No, you're right," Kagome said before he could respond to her last comment. "Practice makes perfect, right? So maybe I just need practice!" She stood up and smiled brightly. Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be negative. "Keh, wench do you really think you'll get better by practicing all by yourself? You'll never get better unless you learn from someone, and I don't think there's anyone here to teach you."

Kagome shrunk back into her depressed phase again. "You're right," she said softly. "Ki would have helped me," she said with tears threatening to fall. "She would know what to do now."

"_How much longer is it until we get there?" Kagome asked. Ki's eyes light up in delight. "Not far if we hurry. Only a few days or so. It's not a hard swim though, not many currents. It's really beautiful there, especially the sunset. If you're friends aren't there I'll have to show it to you before we continue searching. But I'm sure your friends are fine. Unless they bothered one of my sisters. By the way don't expect just finding them. Tye and Aussie are probably patrolling the waters."_

"Maybe we should find them and see the sunset," Kagome whispered to herself. Both of them were silent for a long time. "Kagome, did Ki say anything about any other mermaids. There has to be more, right?" he asked after a while. Kagome's eyes widened. Of course! Other mermaids! Why hadn't she thought of that? Kagome thought back again. There had to be something Ki had said. . . .

"_What are you doing?" Kagome jumped from the sound of another voice. "You startled me," she said, catching her breath again. "I couldn't sleep," Kagome confessed. "How did you know I left. You were sound asleep." "I sensed it," Ki said. "That's beside the point. You shouldn't be out here alone. There are strange demons lurking around every corner. You would be an easy prey, since your so inexperienced."_

"No, she didn't say much, but I think that mermaids can sense each other. She also said that I was inexperienced, so that must mean there's a way to get better." Inuyasha nodded, thinking about what she had said. "That's all I know," she said softly. "But you must know something," she pleaded, wanting him to tell her something helpful. Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't know much about mermaids. Our best bet would be Miroku or Sango."

"Sango!" Kagome practically yelled. Of course! "Sango slays demons all the time, she _must _know _something_ about mermaids." "Then I guess we better find them, huh?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome nodded and smiled, darting a head.

"Come on, we have a long way to go!"

**So far so go, eh? Well before I go on I have to tell you all something very important. My computer sometimes doesn't let me add chapters, so don't get upset if there are some breaks between my writing. It's not me, honest. Lately our internet connection has been down, our whole neighborhood is having a "comcastical" comcast problem. **

**I HATE COMCAST!**

**Please read and review.**


	16. information

**Some things may surprise people. . . . .not just about this. . . .**

She bowed before them and then regained her normal posture. "Well?" one rasped. "The girl is heading to the taiji and monk." "So she has yet to try and master her powers?" She shook her head. "Hmm I see." He dismissed her with a wave of his claw.

!#$&()+

"Sire! Sire! Sire!" shrieked a smaller mermaids when rushing the throne. "What is it?" he bellowed. "I have just been informed that Aussie and Ki have, well, passed away," he said softly.

"WHAT!"

"N-no, you d-don't understand. I-it's not what y-you think. S-see well, um, they were k-killed by a m-miko. T-the one y-you wanted them to change into a m-mermaid," he stuttered in fear and shrunk down. He put his arms over his head, waiting to be struck.

The king relaxed his muscles once again and leaned back into his chair. "What of Tye, she was one of the trio, correct?" he said calmly. "Yes Sire, but, um, she has decided that her interests lie in other, er, areas," he said softly. "Which means?"

"She works for the _others_ now."

"WHAT!"

!#$&()+

"Come on Inuyasha I can see the island!" Kagome shouted happily, zooming a head. She took in another deep breath, reporting the scents once again. "It's them!" she shrieked merrily.

Inuyasha swam slowly along, a strange feeling bugging him. He sighed softly, only to be surprised when he coughed. "Kag-" but he was cut off when water entered his lungs.

_Inuyasha's eyes shot open, to find that nothing was blurry like before. To see under water mermaids had thin lens over their eyes. "I didn't have enough power to make you a mermaid, but I tried my best to be able to let you breath and swim faster. It's only temporary though. Sorry if the webbing scared you," she said meekly._

Inuyasha looked down at his hands and yelped in surprise when he saw the webbing gone. _My times up!_ Suddenly his vision grew blurry. Inuyasha's heart raced. He looked up, he was to deep. He would never make it to the surface in time. His face flushed.

Inuyasha kicked his legs and pulled with his arms. Slowly he made his way to the surface. He could almost see the top, but his vision faded, everything around him turning black. The last thing he remembered was Kagome's cry.

Inuyasha's eyes flickered open and then shut again to avoid the blinding sun. He moaned and rolled over. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome whispered and pulled him over to face her again. He opened his eyes again.

Kagome, still in her mermaid form, was leaning over him with concern in her eyes. Sango and Miroku were on both sides of him, waiting for him to respond. His sat up and put his hand on his head. "What happened?" he groaned. "Remember how I told you your transformation was temporary?" she said meekly. "I'm so sorry!" she cried. "This is all my fault! I should have known it wouldn't last all the way to the island!"

"I'm glad to see your finally awake Inuyasha, I was afraid we'd have to throw you back into the ocean," Miroku snickered. Sango knocked her fist against the back of his head. "Houshi!" she hissed. "I'm glad you're ok," Sango said to him, regaining her smile. "Heh," Miroku smiled guiltily.

Inuyasha stretched his arms out. "Yeah, well I'm fine. I ain't no pathetic human or nothin'," he snorted. Kagome rolled her eyes. "I see the curse has not broken," Miroku said, now with a serious tone. Kagome nodded and sat folded over her flipper, while Inuyasha crossed his legs with the usual "feh". "We need some answers. We have already gotten rid of Aussie, she's the one who put the curse on me in the first place," Kagome sighed, hating to talk about this again.

"What kind of answers?" asked Sango. "Obviously killing the person who cast the spell did not work." Sango nodded, understanding. "We," she said motioning to herself and Inuyasha, "have decided as long as I can change back to a human that it doesn't matter if the curse is here or not."

"You can change back into a human!" exclaimed Sango and Miroku at the same time. "Yeah," Kagome smiled. "But I still don't have that much power, that is where the problem lies. I got Inuyasha and myself here, but I will not be able to get _all_ of us back to the shore where all of this first started. I need to know everything you know about mermaids so that I can find some, hoping they can teach me something."

Sango nodded. "I see. . . ." Miroku thought aloud. "First tell us what you know about them," Sango started. "That sounds like a wise idea," Miroku agreed. "Well all I know is that they live in clans," Kagome sighed. "Correct," Sango said. "I haven't fought mermaids before, but some of my fellow slayers have. I've heard lots about them. They are fearsome enemies, and extraordinary allies, though mermaids don't tend to be allies often."

Kagome was silent, this would be harder than she thought. "Mermaid magic is one of the most powerful sources of, well, power. To learn to master it you would need to learn it from someone who already knows it, you were right to want to learn from another mermaid," Sango continued. "But they won't trust you at first, don't expect them to. They can smell very well, as you know. They will smell the scent that you have no clan, that will make them untrustworthy. Once you find a clan, you must not find another, no matter how terrible or cruel they are. Finding another one would just be worse, since you would have already smelled like the other."

_Terrible? Cruel? Are mermaids that mean? _"Yes, but I still need to know how to find one," Kagome said. "Deep in the ocean, most likely near the center. It will be a long trip." Kagome sighed, again. "That is all I know," Sango ended. "Miroku?" Sango asked. "I know little. The only thing I can say is that some mermaids like to enchance fishermen, putting them under cruel spells. My guess is that they will not hesitate to do the same to you."

Inuyasha growled. "These mermaids sound like nothing but pure evil, Kagome you can't go finding some! You'll never make it back alive!" he winced from his own thoughts. "I have to," she said softly. Kagome pulled off the necklace that held the shikon shards and handed it to Sango. "In case anything happens, you should have the shards. That way I can also sense my way back. I'll never get lost," she smiled faintly at the last part. Sango nodded and smiled at her logic.

"I should go now. The sooner I leave, the sooner I get back, right?" There was a pause. "Of course," Miroku said. Kagome smiled and hugged Sango good-bye. A large wave rushed in, pulling Kagome back into the ocean, her mermaid magic no less. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome stopped. He lept out into the ocean where she was. "I'm coming with you," he said softly.

"Inuyasha you know I can't do that. You remember what happened last time." "I don't care!" he growled. "I'm not letting you go out there all by yourself." He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her close to him, afraid if he let go he would never see her again. "Fine, I'll try," she sighed in her arms.

A whirl pool formed quickly around the pair, getting higher and higher, until the ocean bottom was exposed. The roaring sounds hurt Inuyasha's ears, flattening them against his head. Then the water rushed down at both of them, knocking them into deeper waters. Inuyasha looked down at his hands: webbed.

It had worked.

**That's all for now guys! Hey I won't be able to write more till next Sunday, not the coming one, the next one. I'm being kicked out of my house because we're getting new flooring. I'm also going out of town, so this will be it until next Sunday. Pleeeaz review cuz I can still check my e-mails after this! **


	17. conflicts

**You all should be grateful for me being here cuz my house smells awful! It is literally burning my eyes to the point where I am tearing. Every five mins I have to go outside and breath. I am devoted! I love you guys!**

Kagome looked around in confusion. "Which way were we going, again? I forgot," she said sheepishly.

It was the third morning and they had just woken up and began their journey again.

"I don't know, it all looks the same to me," Inuyasha yawned and stretched his arms. "Hmft," she snorted and turned away from his gaze. She sniffed at the water in every direction. "That way," Kagome said after a large amount of smelling. "We were heading that way," she repeated, feeling sure of herself. Inuyasha swam up not to her and sniffed. "You sure?" he asked. Kagome's eyes widened in questionable shock.

She sniffed around again hastily. "Yes?" she said meekly. Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter. "Hey that wasn't funny! I was right the first time!" she growled. "So?" he grinned. "Why you!" she snapped and hit the side of his arm playfully. "Ouch," he said in fake pain and put his other arm on it. "You hurt me," he whispered sadly. Kagome would have believed him, but his eyes danced with laughter, she knew he was faking. "Cut it out," she hissed.

Inuyasha seemed more open to her when they were alone, no surprise there. In fact ever since she had been a mermaid he seemed a little more. . . . . .clingy. Like a lost child to its mother, almost anyway. It made sense though, at first she disappeared and from the rest of the time on she was putting herself in grave danger. She couldn't expect any less. Still, it always seemed to surprise her, how different he acted sometimes. _Like pulling jokes_, she thought to herself.

Kagome sniffed again, being sure they were on the right trail. She gave a flick of her tail, sending her lengths a head, leaving only bubbles. "Come on, times not on our side," she ordered, looking back over her shoulder at Inuyasha. "What do you mean? No one's followin' us, what's the hurry?" he asked, swimming up next to her. For a moment he looked slightly hurt, but it vanished before Kagome could ask.

Honestly, she just felt _uncomfortable. _It's an odd thing to say, but she always felt that way. Even before she knew about Aussie and Tye. She didn't like being deep out into the ocean. It didn't feel _right_. It made her want to fidget; to pace in small pointless circles. Sure, everyone loves the ocean, even she did. But not in _this _way. She didn't love it enough to want to spend her whole life in it. Even though she knew that she wouldn't have to spend her life in it at that moment, she still felt, almost, insecure.

She had an uncomfortable, odd, hard to describe feeling inside her. Like there was something missing, or when you forget something. It was a heavy burden on her shoulders that she desperately wanted to get rid of. An emptiness inside her. She was going to say all that to Inuyasha, but it all came out as, "You're right. There's no hurry."

She mumbled something under her breath and then swam a head again, trying to clear her thoughts.

Maybe it was just him, but he felt slightly _rejected_. Like a bucket of cold water had just been dumped over his head. So he was in a cold ocean, but the analogy kept it's intense meaning.

"You're right. There's no hurry."

What was that supposed to mean? The entire time they had been traveling Kagome had seemed a little on the edge, she jumped at every little thing. She seemed kinda nervous. He was just trying to be nice, he never expected her reaction to be so _cold._

His whole life he had been the reject of everything. Not wanted by humans and pathetic in the eyes of demons. Dirt, scum, impure. Disgusting. A monster? Sometimes. But Kagome was different, she wasn't like them. She was fascinated by his ears and claws. She treated him like everyone else. Kagome treated everyone equally, not just him. She was kind to all strangers and someone in need. But why was she acting so distant now?

That's the word. Distant. She kept away from him, always busying herself with some other thing or what not. Maybe he was thinking to deeply about this, but it bothered him. Kagome was the only person he could open up to, and now that he did she just ignored it.

_But she probably has her reasons_, he thought. But somewhere in the back of his mind said that she was just trying to get away from him. _She didn't even want you coming out with her in the first place. _Inuyasha cursed himself silently. How could he be so stupid, blind? He was just imagining it. No one could ever like -or even love- a _hanyou._

Not even Kagome.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha. He had a scowl on his face and seemed to be deep in thought. _What's he thinking about?_ Kagome turned around and looked back at him more closely. She had been acting sorta mean lately. Suddenly guilt swept past her. She smiled, she could still change now.

"Come on slow poke!" she called out playfully and sped ahead, assuming he would follow. When she didn't hear him swimming with her she stopped and looked back. Inuyasha was swimming, but at a normal pace. She listened, thinking he would make some joking remark about how childish races were, but instead she heard a quiet, "feh."

"Inuyasha?" she whispered in question to herself. His ears twitched, but other than that he showed no sign of hearing her.

Kagome stopped and waited for him to catch up. He swam past her without a word, leaving her frozen in shock. "What are you waiting for wench?" he asked coldly.

"Nothing I guess," she said barley above a whisper, dark clouds covering them subconsciously.

**So they have a few problems of their own, eh? Well if you guys aren't bust you could go up to my profile and scroll down to my stories cuz I have a new one! Yay I'm so proud of it! But it doesn't get good until the second chapter, cuz chapters one and two were supposed to be one big chappie, but I forgot. Pleeeeaz read it! It's called, "Memory".**

**Until next time. . . . . READ AND REVIEW!**


	18. directions?

"What is it you want that you would disturb me for?" he hissed. "She is on her way to Coral Stream. This could interfere with our plans?" A silence passed while he considered all options. "No," he rasped. "Let her go. She will never succeed."

"Yes master," she bowed her head and then left with out another word. _Though he under estimates her strength. . . . ._

!#$&()+

"How did this happen!" he bellowed. He wasn't asking a question, demanding it. "B-but Sire, it's not what we thought. We always knew they three could never be trusted. With her sisters demise it is expected that Tye would go a separate way," the petite mermaid explained in a panicked tone. He shifted uneasily under the king's harsh gaze.

"But to betray _us_. It's seems so unlikely." The king paced (well swam to and fro, I guess you can only pace with legs) back and forth in frustration. "Technically she hasn't yet. We are still unaware of her intentions. Maybe her only goal is to avenge her sisters. . . . ." he trailed off, averting his gaze.

"That's true," he sighed, and stopped pacing. He wearily swam over to his throne and slumped down. He rubbed his hands against his temples from the over powering stress. "_Legally_ we can do nothing. She is out of our grasp," the servant informed.

"Yes it appears so," the king sighed. They both sat in silence for a while, contemplating their own thoughts. Suddenly the king shot up. "The girl!"

"But the girl may be of use. What is her name?" "Kagome, I believe."

"Well, this _Kagome_ shall prove to show her powers. If she defeated my three best, then we may be blessed with even greater powers. Inform the guards to be on the look out."

"Yes Sire."

!#$&()+

Day 7

One week.

Kagome and Inuyasha were still traveling through the oceananic waters, though not without an uncomfortable emotion always hovering over them like a dark cloud. In fact, that was what it was. A dark cloud, hovering above them, caused by Kagome's mermaid magic none the less. Though it didn't matter, they both were to deep under to see.

They both swam in silence, Kagome a few ways a head. She continued to try to "sense" mermaids, as Ki said mermaids had the power to do. But so far she had, had no such luck. All she could sense was the shikon jewel, with was in Sango's care. But that was starting to grow weaker and weaker, while no mermaids seemed to be around. In other words, Kagome's confidence was growing thin.

Kagome paused to try to catch a scent again. Lots of scents, but not a trace of mermaid. Was there a way to mask your scent? If so she would have to learn it.

"Anything new wench?" Inuyasha asked, one of the few words he had said all day. Not that it made her feel any better. He said it coldly, just wanting information. _Why has he been so distant and unemotional? Was it something I did? I guess I was being kinda edgy, but that couldn't be the reason. Can it? _"Wench!" Inuyasha snapped. Another thing, he wouldn't call her by her name. "W-what?" Kagome asked, pulling herself out of her thoughts.

"Never mind," he grumbled and looked away. Kagome sniffed again, trying to deciefer helpful smells and ordinary ones. Kagome's face lit up. _Dolphins! The ones who hung around me before. They must know something. _Inuyasha gave her a questioning look. "Dolphins," she smiled. "And?" he asked. "I'm going to ask directions," she stated in a matter-of-fact way. "What! No, it won't do any good," he scoffed. "It can't hurt to ask anyway. We have nothing to lose," she replied.

"It's _stupid_," he sneered. "What is it with men and asking directions?" she shot him an angry glance. "Just wait here," she ordered and darted a head, following the scent. It twisted and turned in obscure directions, seeing that dolphins love to go in every which way. After a long tiring while she managed to find a small cave that held a snoozing herd of dolphins. Much to her surprise, Inuyasha peered over her shoulder. _So he came with me_, she smirked.

"Aren't they cute?" she whispered in a hush hush voice. "Keh, it's just a dumb animal," he grunted, managing to wake the dolphins nearest to the entrance. At sight of Kagome one squealed with delight and zoomed out of the cave. It rubbed against her flipped and nudged her arm. Kagome giggled and gently stroked its slick head.

The squeal woke the others, which slowly exited their home cautiously. Once they saw the green flippered girl their fear evaporated into playful high pitched squeaks. Some eyed Inuyasha suspiciously, sniffed him. He growled, baring his fangs. They all dashed away fearfully, except one who decided to "protect the herd". It swam full speed at him, crashing its muzzle into Inuyasha's gut, knocking him a few feet backwards.

"Why you!" he snapped, bringing up his claws. "Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded, and swam over to him, holding his arm back. "You threatened him first," she said. "Sorry about him," she said to the dolphins, but they were already in an uproar of squealing dolphin laughter. Kagome smiled and giggled softly as well. Inuyasha growled in annoyance.

"Just get on with it," he mumbled. "Do any of you happen to know where any mermaids live?" she asked, swimming closed to them. They glanced at each other, different clicks filling the water. Kagome, being a mermaid, understood each of their own words. When the bickering silenced one dolphin stepped forward. He was young, a silver shiny color. He had golden eyes, almost matching Inuyasha's. The trait that stood out though was the large scar that ran down his left flank.

"_Mermaids live everywhere,"_ he stated simply. "Do you know of the closest ones?" she asked, hopeful. The scarred dolphin turned back towards its clan mats and discussed amongst one another with different clicks and squeals. Finally he turned back towards her again.

"_Follow current. Current knows where mermaids live." _Kagome thought about that. Current? There are lots of currents, what was he talking about. She was about to ask him, but they herd was already swimming away. "Wait!" she called out. They did not stop, but all shouted the words in some random order of _"current!" _or _"follow current!" _

"Well that was helpful," Inuyasha said roughly, not in a joking manner that Kagome would have suspected. "Shut it!" she snapped, causing Inuyasha to re coil somewhat from the sudden out burst. He would have never guessed she would snap at him. "I've had it with your attitude lately!" she growled. "I don't know why you're acting like this but if it has something to do with me," she said angrily, but started to speak softer as she continued, "I"m sorry."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, confused. First she was angry, now. . . .apologetic? _No, this whole thing is my fault. It's not like she did anything wrong. I guess I just thought she was different from everyone else. I shouldn't have set my expectations so high. _"Keh, sorry about what wench?" Inuyasha said, his voice defeated though his pride would not let his words match his feelings.

If they weren't already in salty water Inuyasha would have smelt her tears. "See? Just like that! Why are you being so mean lately!" she cried, her voice thick with emotion. Tears streamed down her face and she sniffled a few times. "M-mean" he stuttered from shock. Why was she crying?

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled and then swam off.

Leaving behind a stunned hanyou.

**This chapter was supposed to be fluff, but hey things happen. (sweat drop) Anyway I've been at camp all last week and this week. Sorry that this up dating is taking so long. **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	19. once again

**Not as many reviews as I had expected. . . . . I NEED MORE!**

"Wait, Kagome come back!"

Talk about dropping the guilt over his shoulders. _He_ was supposed to be the upset one, not _her._

Inuyasha's ears dropped. He made Kagome cry. Again. Why did he always make her cry? There's Kikyo. . . .that usually makes her cry. _But she's wrong. _Inuyasha sighed. _I don't love Kikyo. Kagome's wrong. But she cried anyway. . . .she cries over me._ Inuyasha was shocked by his own thoughts, but didn't deny them. _But. . . . .does that mean I love Kagome?_

Inuyasha blinked his eyes, but that didn't help. The water was turning black and he couldn't see, even with his hanyou/mermaid vision. Suddenly he felt with water's course change direction, into a swirling cycle. A whirl pool. Would he ever get used to Kagome's mermaid magic?

"Kagome!" he called out again, but with no answer. "Dammit," he cursed softly to himself. "Kagome you're being stupid!" Right after he said those words he knew he would regret it. "Leave. . . .me. . . .alone," Kagome sobbed from somewhere in the distance. Her words were spaced out from her hiccuping and sniffles.

Waves threatened to push Inuyasha back, but he fought against them. The water was a mid night black, he only knew where Kagome was from his hearing and her scent. Inuyasha gradually swam over next to her. Kagome looked up at him from her kneeling position, her eyes glossy with tears.

Slowly the water's color regained normalcy and currents stilled. Their eyes locked and, for once, none pulled from the gaze. Oddly enough they were both thinking the same thing: misunderstood feelings. _I can't change what's between us. I shouldn't make a scene about it._

"Sorry," Kagome said, her eyes looked down from the trance. Inuyasha looked away as well, feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, well. . . . .feh," he said, not knowing what else to say. Kagome giggled softly at his choice of words, causing Inuyasha to blush.

"Which way were we heading again?" Kagome asked, this time in a more serious tone. "The current?" Inuyasha joked, causing Kagome to laugh once again. "Alright then, you lead the way," Kagome replied, standing back up, extending her arms. "No, that would not be very polite of me. Ladies first," he said, extending his arms. "Fine then, we shall go together," she said, matching his comebacks.

They linked arms and began to travel once again, except this time with a different emotion hovering over their heads.

**I know it's short, but does anyone get the last part? You kinda have to go back to the last chapter, first sentence, first paragraph. Anywho, I NEED MORE REVIEWERS! Like I said before, I have camp this week so I don't have much time to type. Until next time!**

**Momegi **


	20. current

**I'm dedicating this chapter to "lil1diva" because she (or he) read this entire story in one night and reviewed for every chapter. It makes me want to write more!**

Something wasn't right. That unnerving feeling lingered over him. But what was it? Is nose twitched, trying to pick up a strange scent. No luck. Everything was normal, but it didn't feel like it.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked. "W-what?" Kagome eyes him curiously. "I called your name three times and you just continued staring out into space," she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh," he said, relaxing a bit. "Whad' ya want?" he asked, looking behind him for the 20th time that day. "Nothin'. I just wanted to show you a really pretty flower, but we passed it all ready."

Inuyasha smiled. That's one thing he loved about Kagome, she always found something good out of a bad situation. Let me tell you, neither of them was having a great time in this "under water adventure".

For starters, there was no ramen. Although Inuyasha wouldn't have been surprised if Kagome could make a flame under water, there was still no ramen. Sleeping was terrible, the wet sandy bottom always bothered him. He liked the hard, wooden branches of the trees. On top of that this whole 'no gravity' thing was really _really_ hard to get used to.

It was obvious Kagome felt the same way as well. She hid it very well, masking her feelings, but inuyasha knew better. She could always fake out Sango or Miroku with phoney smiles and empty laughter, but not him. He knew what she was really feeling all the time, any time. Why? Because that's what mates, er, friends know. They know those kinda things.

What made things feel worse was that no matter how long or how far they traveled everything looked the same. Seriously, _everything_. Water, plant, sand. That's it. Nothing much more. At least, in his eyes. In Kagome's, well, she was something different. Inuyasha sighed. _Kagome. . . . _He snapped himself out of his thoughts.

"Do you think we'll get there anytime soon?" Kagome said aloud to know one in particular. "Maybe," he said. _Gods she's beautiful. . . . _"Inuyasha?" "W-what? Oh, sorry. . ." His face blushed from embarrassment. Kagome giggled. "You know you got to stop doing that," she said, still laughing. "Doin' what?" he snorted. There was nothing wrong with him.

"Drifting off into who knows where!" she said and threw her arms up, another fit of giggles followed. "Yeah! Well. . . .er. . . .feh!" he scoffed. "Smooth," Kagome joked and tweaked one of his ears. "Hey!" he said and fake growled. "Stop that!" he said, only to be answered with her adding another hand. "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it, hm?" she smiled.

He thought about that for a moment. "Nothin," he decided. "What?" Kagome asked, hardly believing her ears. "Psyc!" he smirked and whipped around to face her. Kagome didn't have time to get out of the way before he moved, causing their noses to touch. Surprisingly, neither pulled back, though Kagome blushed wildly.

"That was a dirty trick," she said softly, just above a whisper. "Keh," he said, turning around. _He came waaaay to close to kissing me_. Kagome's heart was still pounding, though Inuyasha looked totally unaffected by anything. _Kissing me? No way! Besides we're under water, that wouldn't really work, would it. I don't know. . . .maybe. Why am I even thinking about this anyway?_

Kagome 'eeped' in surprise when she felt Inuyasha's hand grasp hers. "Sorry," he mumbled, pulling away, his head bowed so that his hair fell over his face. "N-no it's ok. You just surprised me is all," she smiled, reaching out for his hand. Inuyasha looked back up at her and she saw the slight hurt in his eyes. He gladly took her hand none the less and she squeezed it slightly to show that she did care about him.

Inuyasha looked over at her and a small smile curled onto his lips. He gently squeezed back as they continued swimming. But then something happened that neither would have expected. Currents are every where in the ocean, that's how it circulates all the time. But suddenly a current light up in a soft pinkish glow. Like when you read a paper and highlight only the important ones.

"Current. Follow the current," Kagome whispered in shock, remembering what the dolphins had told her. "I think that's the one," Inuyasha said, his voice soft as well. "Let's go," she smiled. He nodded back in reply.

**Short, but it's an important part of the plot. Slight fluff. Good or bad? You tell me. It's 11 at night so it was a little shorter than what I wanted. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	21. arrival

**This chapter is dedicated to** **two reviewers. One- to inuchik01 for reading my story for the longest amount of time at once. The second- Kagome Lover for reading my story at 1:18 in the morning. Now, on with the show!**

"Sire! Sire!"

"What is it?" he grumbled, stretching up from his throne. It had been a long, stressful day. Lots of things were being sorted out- other clans wanting more territory, citizens with complaints, and without Tye, Aussie, and Ki everything seemed a lot harder to handle.

"T-the guards! They said they sensed the presence of _two_ other mermaids! Not to far off either, just south some ways. But they said, one, one didn't feel normal. Do you think it's that Kagome girl?" The king scowled. This was a lot to consider. It very well could be this "Kagome", or other mermaids, spying for other clans. Lately nothing could be taken lightly.

"I'm not sure. Tell them not to let anyone through the gates if they have the scent of another clan. They can hid it well, so tell them to be cautious." "Yes Master!" he explained and scurried out of the palace.

The king sighed, what could be expect?

!#$&()+

"_She's close. I know it. I can feel it." _"Yes I sense the pretense of another mermaid in this region. No doubt it's Kagome." _"It's perfect. She's brining herself here by herself." _"Should I stop her. She's heading for the gates."

"_No, let her pass. Let her have her fun. . . .for now."_

!#$&()+

"Inuyasha look!" Kagome exclaimed.

Massive golden gates were standing a ways away. Kagome and Inuyasha knelt down behind a larger rock, hiding themselves from any passer byers. A white coral castle could be seen from where they were, but it was still deep inside the mermaid city. Lots of caves were scattered about among the 'clan', no doubt homes of town folk.

The pink like current had lead them close enough to where Kagome could feel the faint presence of mermaids. From there they had made it within record timing. So far the two had been traveling for three weeks, a long time in general, but it flew by quickly.

"It looks like we found what we were looking for," he smiled, but Kagome could see that it was not real. Inuyasha did not want Kagome to go there, fearing that she would never come out.

"I have to go Inuyasha," Kagome said seriously, reading his thoughts. "I know," he said softly, hurt was in his voice. "I have to go _alone_. You don't have a fin. I won't be able to fool anyone." "There has to be a way!" he cried, not wanting her to leave. Alone. He had been alone for so long. "Inuyasha," Kagome said calmly, her voice was so soft, so pure. "You still have the same powers as I do. You can always sense where I am and what I'm feeling. We will always be connected some how."

Kagome gave him a small smile and touched her hand to his. A long silence passed. "Alright," Inuyasha sighed sadly. "I'll be back before you know it. In the mean time you could memorize the area, just incase we need to leave for some reason." Inuyasha knew what she was talking about. She ment if they were forced to flee, they both knew better than to trust these mermaids.

Inuyasha nodded and felt slightly empty when she released her hold on his hand. "See you soon," she said, her smile fading. _I'll be waiting, Kagome. I always will._ "You too," he said softly. Kagome nodded and swam above the rock. Slowly she made her way towards the large gates. Half way there she stopped, turning back to wave.

Hurt filled her eyes when she realized he was already gone.

**Ok this is really kool, I'm starting a knew thing. It's a question and answer thing. I'm going to ask you a question from the manga Inuyasha series and you answer in the review. If you get it right then I add the next chapter within 24 hours and it will be twice the size of the last. I will also dedicate the chapter to you.**

**This chapter's question is:**

**Was Inuyasha ever abused or beaten in his childhood? **


	22. golden gates

**Last chapters question:**

**Was Inuyasha abused or beaten in his childhood in the manga series.**

**Answer: **

**No!**

**This chapter is dedicated to emotigone crazy, for having the most correct answer, and detailed. She (or he) replied with:**

_**Q.Was Inuyasha ever abused or beaten in his childhood?**_

A. the manga doesnt go into inuyasha's childhood enough to know. the only time the manga mentions his childhood is in the second book, and then he was only pushed away when he was playing ball. so if he WAS abused or beaten (which is highly possible after his mom died), The manga doesn't cover.

That is my answer!

**Actually it does talk about it though. In book 12, page 130- 131. Inuyasha's exact words were "Not a demon. But not a human either. No place to belong. So. . .I thought the only way was to carve out your own place by force. That's how I survived. And by the time I knew what was happening, I was all alone. That was the only way. . .I ever knew."**

**This means that he wasn't abused, but went into fighting on his own accrod. I am also thinking that he ran away from the village and lived by himself, seeing that he said he was alone. Anyway, on with the story!**

**!#$&()+**

Kagome looked back in front of her, not trying to take it seriously. He let, she told him too, it was no big deal. But somehow it hurt her heart anyway.

Kagome's eyes widened in amazement when she stared up at the large golden gates that stood before her. They were huge! At first she thought about swimming over them, but decided against it figuring that would be rude. The gates had to be there for a reason.

"You there! What are you doing? Who are you?"

Kagome whipped around to see three mermaids. At once she knew they were guards, their size and uniforms gave it all away. They all had dark blue, almost black, shirts that only covered the torso area- no sleeves. The blue shirts weren't cloth or anything soft, they looked like rock or metal. All three had spears, held in the right hand. The thing that fascinated Kagome the most was their _tattoos._

Ok so they weren't tattoos, they were marking, but it could have fooled her. In black paint they bore marks of their clan. The marks were located on their cheeks, arms, and end of their flippers. Each had the same exact markings, which seemed impossible to her. The ink was so precise and detailed. It seemed like there could be no other in the world that had the same markings, but, alas, there was.

The markings were in some foreign language, no doubt. Not only were there some syllables in the clan's language, there were designs. The patterns were of marine flowers, plants that could take your breath away. Even though they were all black, Kagome was still astounded. They were gorgious. Some of them Kagome had never even seen before, she never even knew they existed. In fact, maybe they didn't. Or maybe they only bloomed within the clan's gates.

The guards eyed her suspiciously when she stared at them, observing them as if they were some strange alien creature. "Who are you?" one asked again. She noted that he had a very deep voice. His nose twitched slightly. "You don't belong to a clan," he stated simply. "You have no markings," another one said. "What business do you have here?"

_What should I tell them? That I want to become more powerful? If I said that they would never let me in, more likely chase me out. I'll have to lie my way out of this, it's the only way. But what to say._

"Answer me wench," he demanded. Kagome growled. She knew only one person who was permitted to call her wench. "I w-want to live here," she found herself saying. "I am looking for a home." This time another guard stepped up. "We don't shelter to homeless, especially those who don't share our blood," he sneered. Kagome snorted. "I am not homeless," she said. "Oh? Then what are you?"

Kagome swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. "I, um, I'm not homeless," she repeated. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _"And," she continued. "We do share blood." _Oh crap what am I getting myself into? _They didn't look like they believed her. "Let me tell you," she said cooly. "My father is from this clan, but my mother from another. This is why I bear no markings. My father and mother both passed away when I was younger. Now I have made my decision to live here."

"Mermaids are immortal. How could your parents die?" He was smirking. He thought he had her, but she knew better than to let anything go unexplained. "They both had an illness." It was her turn to smirk. A long moment passed silently. Kagome knew they were thinking about all this.

"That makes you a _half breed_," one said after a while, he said the last two words like he had a bitter taste in his mouth. Kagome re coiled some what, not expecting for him to _dis_ her. "Y-yes I guess it does," she said, shocked that he would insult her. The other two guards were not as convinced.

"Very well, we will let you in, but under one condition. As you know there are some _disagreements_ between the clans lately and spies are being sent out in generous numbers. It would not surprise me if you were one yourself, hiding your scent and markings. We will let you in, but not leave your side until you get the marking of _our _clan."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. Markings? Hell no. She was pretty sure that they were permeant and that was _not_ what she wanted all over her skin. The guards must have seen her nervousness and laughed sourly. "I knew it. You are a spy! No mermaid would get the marks of another clan!" Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I am no spy!" she snapped at him.

"My story is true! I wish to live here. This is my home." She bowed her head. "And I except your offer. I will allow the markings of your, er, our clan to stain my skin." _This better work! _When Kagome looked back up at them she almost laughed. They looked, almost, confused. "You do know that if you get our markings then your clan will not accept you. No matter what."

"Of course I do! Why do you think I have know of my past clan?" She really wanted to laugh now. She was doing so good! They believed her now, whole heartily. Kagome smirked. She had them wrapped around her finger. The three guards exchanged looks, but nodded.

"Very well. You will be allowed passage."

Kagome could have jumped for joy. She was practically there now!

"But first," he started. "Explain to me why your eyes are discolored!" he snarled at her, his grip tightening on his spear. "My what?" she asked, confused. "You are not a mermaid! You are a demon!" he snapped. _This guy is crazy! What is he talking about!_

But, much to Kagome's surprise, she saw that they all had blue or violet colored eyes. _Brown must not be the color of mermaid's eyes. _"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. His hard gaze didn't flicker. "Since my father was from a different clan than my mother, I was born with different colored eyes." She avoided saying the word 'half breed'.

The guard relaxed. "I see," he said cooly. "So this is a _half breed _thing?" he asked, knowing the she detested the word. Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. This was how people treated hanyous? Something told her that this was just the beginning as well. _Poor Inuyasha. _The thought made her miss him even more.

He turned to the other two.

"Open the gates."

**Yes it's finally over with! That took forever! Now for the next question:**

**What is Inuyasha's father's name by Rumiko Takahashi?**


	23. markings

**No one got it!**

**The question:**

**What is Inuyasha's father's name?**

**Everyone thinks that it is InuTaisho, which is wrong. That is some made up name by Americans for the third movie. His name is. . . .**

**Toga.**

**Since no one got it right this chapter is the same length of the last one. I hope you get it next time!**

!#$&()+

Everything was so _amazing._

Kagome's eyes widened with amazement and curiosity as she swam through the streets of the under water city with the guards at her sides. Lots of caves, which were homes. Mermaids lived in caves, as she found out.

The streets were littered with all kinds of shops and different places. Schools, office buildings (though they only had one or two floors, nothing was very tall there), shopping places, markets, and everything that a normal city from her time would have. The city stretched for miles, though kagome did not how far exactly. It surprised her so much at how advance they were compared to the humans in the Sengoku-jidai were.

The clan was "Coral Clan". They had so much of it, fields of it was everywhere throughout the town. All the caves and buildings were made of it as well.

Occasionally one of the mermen would shove her, keeping her moving at a steady pace. She was so into the scenery that she would slow down or even stop completely.

The first place the guards lead her to was a smaller coral cave. The doors to all the entrances were made of kelp, which was easily pushed a side. Once inside Kagome found it rather cozy. It was small, sand floor, dark walls, a few pieces of coral furniture that were covered with some type of plant to make it soft. It was not a home, it only had one room. The homes were much like the ones in her time, except only one storied. Each house had bed rooms, kitchen, and main room. But this small cave only had one large room.

A merman was sitting on what seemed to be a couch in the far corner. He had a green flipper, like herself, and no top covering since he was a male. He had short blond hair that was ruffled from being under water. He seemed to be older than Kagome, but not by much. He was 16, maybe 17. He was reading something, even though it was dark with no windows. Mermaids had excellent vision, light was not needed to see.

He looked up once the entry was made. He smiled softly and placed the paper down, and swam over in a greeting. "Good afternoon gentlemen," he said politely, bowing his head. One nodded in response, but other than that no reply was made. Kagome found this very rude, but did not voice her opinion.

"What can I do for you today? You need ink, paper, construction?" He looked at Kagome. Their eyes locked for a moment before Kagome pulled away, blushing. "Markings?" he said after seeing her bare skin. "Yes, she's new. The girl is from another clan. Her father was from here. She wishes to stay in the CoralClan. She needs her marks." Before the boy could respond, the mermen were gone.

"They're a merry bunch, don't cha think?" he laughed. Kagome giggled softly as well, happy that someone would finally be nice to her. "My name's Kyo. What's yours?" he said, bowing once again. Kagome liked how he talked. His voice was warm, gentle, friendly. . . .

What was she thinking! Kagome mentally cursed herself. She was acting like a love struck teen. Well she was a teen, but that's beside the point.

"I'm Kagome," she replied, bowing as well. "So you're from another clan, correct?" he asked, most likely trying to provide polite conversation. "That's right. But my father was from here," she answered. "You're a half breed?" he asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fists. If she would have know that being a hanyou was such a big deal she would have thought up a better lie. "No, no I don't mean it like that," Kyo said, seeing her angered expression.

"What I mean to say is, that's cool. I am too," she smiled softly. Kagome was shocked. A hanyou? Kyo? That seemed very ironic. "Oh," was all she managed to say. "It's a long story, but we can save that for another time. Right now you need markings."

Kyo swam to the far corner of the cave once again, where a desk was located. He pulled open a few drawers, shuffling through a few things. "Hold on. . . ." he trailed off. "Mmmk," Kagome said just above a whisper. He pulled out some things before putting them back again. He mumbled a few things under his breath. His hair fell over his pointed ears, but he brushed it aside subconsciously. Kagome traced her hand over her ears. They were pointed as well, she almost forgot about that.

Finally, after shuffling through loads of things he re appeared with what looked like a sharp pen and a bottle of ink. It was just then that kagome noticed that his eyes weren't like the other mermaids as well. They weren't brown though, they were. . . . .golden.

_He has Inuyasha's eyes!_ Kagome gasped. They looked almost identical, that it scared her. "Something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head, and he shrugged his shoulders. Kagome also noticed another thing. His flipper had streaks of purple on them, something she hadn't seem before. _It must be a hanyou thing. _

"You can sit down if you want," he offered. Kagome nodded and sat on the 'couch' where he pointed. "So are you going to be going to school here. Since, ya know, you live here now." Kagome thought about that. Would she be able to learn about her powers at school. Of course! You always learn at school, why wouldn't she learn here? "I think so," she mumbled, still stuck in her thoughts.

"That's good, maybe we'll be in some classes together. Ok you need to hold still from now on. Trust me this won't hurt a bit. . . . . ."

!#$&()+

Inuyasha sighed. He left without a fight, gone right when she had. He couldn't bear to watch her leave. It would have made it even more depressing. How long would she be there? Would she ever come out to visit him? Would she be _allowed _to come out and see him?

Even if, he would stay close. The city was massive, and he was going to find out where it ended.

With another sigh he picked up the pace, leaving only bubbles.

**Now time for the next question!**

**What was the fourth thing Kaede noticed about Kagome that made her different than normal village folk? **


	24. Kyo

**Yay someone got it right this time!**

**This chappie is dedicated to emotigone crazy for answering correctly. The answer was that Kagome could see the light coming from Inuyasha's forest. Only Kaede and Kagome could see that. The first thing she saw was her strange clothing, her resemblance to Kikyo, and then the shikon-no-tama coming from her body. **

Kagome felt bad. Kagome felt embarrassed. Kagome felt sore.

Bottom line, the markings did not come painless. The came at a price, a very high _high _price. The mermaids were advanced, and the markings were put on like a future tattoo. With a sharp needle. And it hurt. A lot. In fact, she had screamed her heart out. Poor Kyo.

Another bad thing. Kyo. He was nice, he was perfect, he was cute. . . . .This can't be happening!

_Am I actually crushing over this guy? No way I lo-like Inuyasha! I can't just hit it off with another guy while Inuyasha is waiting for me in who knows where! Well, he did leave. . . ._

That bad feelings was coming back, the one she didn't want. The one she always gets when Kikyo is around, the one she got when she turned to see him one last time and he wasn't there.

_There's probably a logic explanation, right? I mean, well. .. .I don't know. _Kagome sighed. It was late, actually, dark. She had no where to stay and Kyo had offered, it would have been rude to turn him down. Right? _I should tell him the truth._ Kagome sighed and turned onto her side.

She was sleeping on the coral 'couch'. Kyo had kindly offered, and she didn't have the heart to turn him down. He was snoozing soundly on the floor, which made Kagome feel very guilty. With another sigh, she slipped over flipper over the side and stood up. Sleep was no where near. "Couldn't sleep?"

Kagome 'eeped' with surprise and looked down at Kyo. He smiled and sat up, stretching his arms. "Sorry," she murmured, knowing he could hear anyway. "It's ok," he said gently. "I could show you the city a little if you like?" It was a question, not a statement. His eyes glowed hopefully. "Sure," Kagome said, trying not to sound defeated.

"That's great!" he exclaimed and swam over to the door. "Come on we don't have much time till mornin'," he said cheerfully. Kagome nodded and followed him. "What do you want to see first?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. Kagome mentally cringed. Those eyes reminded her _so _much of Inuyasha. "Whatever you want," she said, not making eye contact with him. Streaks of moonlight shone on the streets, reflecting against them. The moon made Kyo's hair look silver.

Kagome tapped her index fingers together silently trying to make her dreadful feeling go away. "Something wrong?" Kyo asked, sensing her insecurity. Kagome shook her head, still looking down at the ground. If she had been looking she would have seen the hurt in his eyes, but, alas, she wasn't.

"Ya know we don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said softly. "No, I want to!" she said, her eyes shot up to look at him. She could read the sad expression on her face, and, once again she felt guilty. "Kyo, I'm sorry," she whispered. "Its's just, well, I guess I'm a little home sick," she sighed. _A little? Don't try to trick yourself every moment you're missing Inuyasha more and more._

"Oh," Kyo said, a faint smiled flickered onto his lips. "Well, you'll get used to it here. You'll love it, I know. I was the same way, and, well, look at me now." Just to prove his point he held out his arms and grinned widely Kagome giggled softly. "Ok I trust you," she smiled.. "Good," he said and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"I want to show to the king's palace first." Much to Kagome's surprise he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his back, into the way Inuyasha would always carry her. "It's faster this way," he said, seeing her confused expression.

"_Inuyasha slow down!" Kagome exclaimed, stomping her foot. "Oh, come on wench. I don't have all day," he snorted. "Well neither do I, but you can at least wait for me." "Keh." Inuyasha lept over and grabbed her hand, yanking her onto his back._

"_It's faster this way."_

"Kagome?" Kyo asked. "W-what?" she said, coming out of her daze. "You ok?" he asked. "Ya, I was just thinking," she mumbled. _More like reminiscing if you ask me._ She saddened at her own thoughts. "Ok then," he said, shrugging it off, oblivious to the fact that Kagome wanted to be anywhere else in the world besides on his back.

Kagome yelped in surprise when he took off, he was fast. Seriously. Not just "wow you're fast, do you run track?" fast, like, "oh my God are you some kind of wind greyhound demon?" fast. The world around her became a blur of colors and she had to tighten her grasp just to stay on. Within a split second later they were in front of what looked like a castle.

Kyo let Kagome off his back and chuckled softly at her shocked expression. "I do chukrana," he said simply. "Chu whata?" kagome asked. "You've never heard of chukrana? Didn't they have it at your old school?" Kagome shook her head. "I mean, well, they might of. I was never into school stuff. Ya know?" she squeaked out. He nodded thoughtfully. "Oh that's cool. I never was for a while anyway. Chukrana is a sport were you race against other teams from one end of the Pacific ocean to the Atlantic."

Kagome's jaw almost dropped, but she held back the temptation. "Y-you what?" she stuttered. Suddenly Kyo's cheery mood dropped into a worried tone. "Kagome haven't you ever heard of that. Besides you know how easy it is, you've probably swam from here or there sometime in your childhood. Right? I mean, everyone does."

Kagome nodded her head quickly, in an unnatural motion. "Y-yeah all the time, it's just I'm no good at it is all," Kagome felt nauseous. Kyo was nice and never ment to offend her or pry into her life, but if she didn't know everyday things someone would figure her out. Would it be a smart idea to confess to Kyo and have him help her? Would it be even wiser to leave and never return, pretending like it never happened?

Suddenly Kagome wanted to leave. She wanted to run, run as far as she could and never look back. She wanted to pretend this never happened. She wanted to be in Inuyasha's comforting arms again. She didn't want to be there any longer. Not a second. She didn't care about this water curse anymore, she wanted to leave. Now.

Kagome put her hands on her head. She was getting a head ache. A real bad head ache.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked worrily. "N-no, I don't think so. I'm sorry kyo, I have to go. I have to leave. It's just. . . ." Kagome didn't finished, instead she turned and started to swim away. She felt terrible, especially after all his kindness and hospitality, but she couldn't bear it anymore. All this lying and pretending to be something she wasn't.

She darted around a corner and slumped down at the side of some building. _Why me? _Kagome sniffled softly and then soon found herself crying her eyes out into her hands. She didn't even notice kyo until he held her in his arms, making comforting cooing noise to calm her down.

"It's ok Kagome, I'm here now. . . ."

He didn't know why she was crying or being upset, but he didn't care. He would be there for her anyway. He couldn't loose the one he loved, again. First his parents, friends, family. The love of his life, Ki.

_Oh Ki how I miss you so much, if only you were still with me. . . . ._

**Sorry that this was so short guys! I was fencing all day, then shopping for my mom's birthday. I had to go all the way down town and now I'm typing this at 9:30 and nothings going right. Every ones mad at me. I've messed everything up and now instead of fixing this I'm writing fanfics. I'm sorry but right now I can't think of a question. **


	25. thoughts

**Sorry for the wait guys, I was grounded and then shipped off to more camps. Then I started skool and was loaded with homework. My sincerest apologies. **

He didn't question her absence of common knowledge, he didn't need to know and she didn't need to tell him. They sat in silence, contemplating each other's own thoughts, absorbing each other's presence. It felt good to be with another being, even if in silence. But no words needed to be said.

Each thought of their own thoughts, even though they each were thinking of each other. Not in the way most would think, not in a way that would make a love struck teenager sigh in content. A way of a bond of friendship, just beginning to form. Both knew that each was hiding something, but nothing was pried. No one needed to know, thus words were left unsaid.

The sun was starting to rise, slowly. All night they had been out wandering the streets. Now they sat together, tear streaked faces. Hopelessness. Fear. Unsureity. Kagome knew nothing.

Had she given up trying to master her powers? No. Never. She couldn't, she wanted to live on. Everyone was relying on her, she couldn't give up.

Kyo glanced over at his friend/stranger. A small smiled curled on his lips. He didn't know why he was smiling, but he was. The girl sitting before him had so much will power, so much potential. _She will do great things_, he thought to himself. And it was true, no doubt about it. Something about this girl told him that she will succeed. She was completely uneducated, it was obvious. She knew nothing of mermaid ways.

But that didn't matter. How she was a mermaid, even if she was one, he didn't dwell to much on it. Her drive was strong and her heart was kind, she will do great things. But she needed a guide, maybe him. He didn't know. He didn't care. All he knew was that it was no accident that they met, no accident that Ki had to pass on.

Kyo was not stupid, however much Ki tried to cover up her secret, he knew. But he didn't press it, he wasn't bothered by it. Ki was still Ki, no matter what she did. He just hoped that it would never have had to end like it had. He didn't know how it did, where, or when. All he knew was that Ki was no longer with him, and that this girl was. This girl that needed him now. He couldn't mourn his loss, he had to move on. He had to be strong for himself. That's all he had.

Kyo's golden eyes shifted back over to Kagome. Guilt swept over her face.

"I'm sorry about all of this," Kagome said softly. Ashamed of her actions, she turned away. "It's ok," Kyo said, placing his hand over hers. She tensed from his touch, but then relaxed once again. Kyo was so kind, so understanding. It almost wasn't real.

"Come on, let's go back."

_Who knows what might happen._

Kagome couldn't help but smile.

**I am sooo sorry for the wait, but like I said I wasn't home, then I had school and fencing. Everything has been so hard, I got a 38 on my math test! I have to re take it, wish me luck!**

**This chapter's question:**

**What was Inuyasha's promise to Kikyo?**


	26. a painful visit

**Sorry about the oober long delay, I have been so booked up with school, clubs, fencing and all that junk. I also want ya'll to check out my new story "The Most Dangerous Game" because I will be spending a lot of time on it and I think it's really good but I haven't gotten to far on it yet. **

**Question:**

**What did Inuyasha promise Kikyo?**

**Answer:**

**Nothing! In book 12 Inuyasha was talking to Kaede and said he would go to hell with her and would protect her forever but never _promised_ anything.**

**On with the show!**

She peered over the boulder, glancing left and right before she swam off. She didn't want to be caught, or followed. With a flick of her tail she zipped off again, leaving only bubbles.

"Inuyasha?" she called, but not to loudly. If he was there she knew he would hear her. The full moon's light shown into the dark night's water. Not a fish stirred or kelp wavered in the unnaturally still water. Her mermaid magic was controlling it, she held her breath waiting for a reply so the ocean did the same.

She left her head drop sadly and tears stream down her face. A week in the ocean and every night she had come out looking for him, but to no avail. Was Inuyasha forever gone from her?

"_Kagome. . . . ."_ Her head shot up and she looked frantically around. "W-where are you?" she whispered. She looked around, but only black water came into her sight. She sniffed at the salty water, but no hanyou scent came in her contact.

"_Kagome. . . . ." _"Where are you?" she asked again, hoping, praying for a reply. She sniffed again, but this time not looking for a scent, but to hold back the stab at her heart. Had he truely left her? Is the voice coming in her head or does she so desperately want to her it that it rings out in her ears?

"_I don't know where I am. . . . .everythings so dark. . . . ." _

"Inuyasha?" she asked again, this time a little louder. Her voice wavered from the strain from her heart ache. "Is that really you?" she said softly. His voice sounded, hurt, wounded. "Where are you, are you ok?" she called out. Everything was quiet and still, no responce came to her ears. "Inuyasha please answer me!" The first part was soft, and whispered but she ended strong. With no response she shouted again.

"Answer me!"

"_Everythings so dark. . . . ." _She held back another sob. "That doesn't help me very much," she said calmly, trying to refrain from breaking out.

"_Kagome. . . . . .where are you?" _She looked around, even turned in a circle. Looking, searching. "I'm right here!"

"_That doesn't help me very much. . . . . ." _Another tear rolled down her cheek. "OH Inuyasha, where are you!"

She sucked in a deep breath and let out a blood curling scream when she felt something stab her mid back. Her ind screamed in a thousand pains as she fell and hit the sandy bottom. "Uhhh. . . ." she moaned weakly. Her hand shakily came up to her back and she felt a shark metal spear enlodged in her spine. She pulled her hand back to find it a dark crimson color.

"W-what, w-who?" she said weakily before her world went completely black.

"_Kagome. . . . . ."_

!#$&()+

_He knew he was running out of time, Kagome's spell wouldn't hold for much longer. _

_His breath hitched in his throat. The time had come. . . . . This had happened before and he knew how it would happen again. His webbed hands turned back into claws and his lensed eyes soon turned back to normal, leaving his vision a blur. The last thing to go was the gills, the one thing that kept him alive, the one thing that wouldn't keep him alive any longer._

_He coughed softly, knowing that it was best not to fight it, but coughed on instinct anyway. His lungs filled with the fatal salty water that he feared the most. _

_Yes he feared it, the great "Lord Inuyasha" was afraid. Though not for the reason most would think. He did not fear for his life, he was not afraid of death. But for the one thing he cared the most about. _

"_Kagome. . . . . ."_

_Who would protect Kagome? If he left that would put Kagome in danger, the one thing that he would die a million deaths to keep safe. They've gone through too much to die like this. They fought tons of a deadly demons, been through poisonous vapors, hiked unclimbable mountains, faced Naraku, but he would die the helpless death of drowning. _

_He could feel the water level rising in his lungs till he thought they might burst. He knew it would be pointless to try to swim to the surface like before, he was miles under the sea, swimming to the top would be impossible._

_He felt something brush against his side, but his vision was to blurred to see what it was._

_He knew his last moments were finally here. With one last sigh of defeat his eyes shut and his world went dark. _

"_I'm sorry. . . . . .Kagome kanojo."_

!#$&()+

**That's all I have for now, sorry but I didn't have time to think of a question. I'm listening to sad music so the chapter was kinda depressing (sorry to those who may have cried).**

**Pleeease check out my new story "The Most Dangerous Game" because I think it's going to be the best thing I've ever written. Honestly. Right now there's only one chappie, but the ones to come will be great. It's not a cross over with the story "The Most Dangerous Game" it just uses the plot. **

**Most of you have read the story in school (like I did) where the man is abandoned on the island where a hunter likes to hunt game that aren't animals. . . . . . Can you say murder or insane? Either way it's gonna be great!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
